Llamada Equivocada (Yokozawa x Kirishima)
by muguiwara95
Summary: Luego de ser rechazado por Takano, el amor de su vida, Yokozawa se emborracha y trata de desquitarse llamando a Takano para gritarle por haber roto su corazón. Pero... OMG! Llamó al número equivocado! Fanfic de Yokozawa x Kirishima. Lemon. La imagen es de google. Yaoi Si no te gusta no leas! Para los demás difruten...
1. chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas amantes del buen yaoi. Aki reportandose **muguiwara95**.

Como pueden ver este es un fanfic de Yoko x Kiri.

Nunca he compartido mis escrituras con nadie así q por favor sean piadosos conmigo.

Voy a presentar este 1er cap para ver si les gusta para continuarlo y actualizarlo con tiempo.

Tengo cerca de 4 caps escritos.

Esta historia tambien esta publicado en wattpad bajo el mismo usuario.

Vale decir q los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y la historia fue influenciada por un libro q leí...

El cover lo saqué de Google

Sin más preámbulos por favor lean

muguiwara95

/-

 **POV Yokozawa**

Todo había terminado...

Si, este era el final. Finalmente había hablado con Takano. A pesar de que no fue de la manera que esperaba. Yokozawa Takafumi nunca fue de las personas que creían en las historias de amor de las novelas. No creía que en la vida real todo fuera color rosa. Algunas veces salía bien, otras salía mal.

Esta vez fue mal. Bastante mal.

Luego de haber amado a Takano por tantos años y de haberlo ayudado a sobrepasar tantas cosas, su amor fue completamente rechazado. Todo porque ese chico Onodera había vuelto a meter sus narices en la vida de Takano. Él había sido quien lo había abandonado en primer lugar! Por esa razón Takano había estado tanto tiempo deprimido en esos tiempos de universidad. Y había sido Yokozawa quien lo había mantenido en pie.

Ahora, 20 minutos después de su confesión, se sentía entumecido por completo. Takano lo había rechazado rotundamente, alegando que solo amaba y siempre amaría a Onodera. Esa confesión había sido como un puñal en el corazón de Yokozawa.

\- Entonces, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos en el pasado... No significó nada para él? - así pensaba el pobre oso mientras tomaba su 5ta cerveza - Debería volver a casa.

Se levantó de la mesa donde había estado sentado por horas, solo recordando su mala suerte y se dirigió a su casa. Pidió un taxi y se marchó del bar.

Llegó a su casa más deprimido, y definitivamente más mareado que antes.

\- Cuantas cervezas se había tomado al final? - había perdido la cuenta.

Aún pensado en los acontecimientos de esa tarde, Yokozawa comenzó, más que a deprimirse, a molestarse.

\- Cómo se atreve a tratarme de esa manera, después de todo lo que hice por él?!

Siempre había sabido que nunca es bueno tomar decisiones de importancia cuando se está borracho, y él lo estaba definitivamente. Pero no se podía quedar con todo ese sentimiento y rencor que tenía dentro. Necesitaba que Takano supiera cuanto le había herido.

\- Necesito mi celular.

Buscando en su maletín su teléfono móvil, marcó el número que se sabía de memoria de tantas veces haberlo marcado para hablar con el amor de su vida. Escuchó el timbre de la conexión de la llamada varias veces antes de escuchar una voz profunda diciendo:

-Hola...?

Yokozawa al escuchar la voz comenzó a gritar.

\- ERES UN IMBÉCIL DE GRAN ESCALA MASAMUNE! DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASADO, TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO, ME DEJAS POR ESE ENANO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HIZO FUE HACERTE SUFRIR! CUANDO ESTABAS DEPRIMIDO Y EN EL PISO QUIEN TE LEVANTÓ NO FUE ÉL, FUI YO! ME OYES? YO!

Al final de su perolata de borracho, se encontraba jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber sacado todos sus sentimiento afuera. Al otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada más que la respiración de una persona. Yokozawa creía que al menos había hecho que Takano se diera cuenta de que tan herido se encontraba. Luego de unos minutos sin que se oyera nada, Yokozawa volvió a hablar.

\- No vas a decir nada?

Finalmente, después de unos minutos se escuchó una respuesta.

-Estooo... No sé quién es Masamune, pero parece que te hirió de mala manera. Solo quiero que sepas que creo que marcaste al número equivocado...

Al escuchar esto, horrorizado, Yokozawa miró hacia la pantalla de su teléfono. Efectivamente, el número que había marcado no era el de Takano. A pesar de que era casi el mismo, un número era diferente. Parece que en su estado de embriaguez, había cometido un error a la hora de marcar el número.

Casi inmediatamente de darse cuenta de su error, Yokozawa colgó el teléfono. Se quedó mirando la pantalla negra por un buen rato, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Dios! Qué verguenza! - pensaba Yokozawa una y otra vez.

5 minutos después, sonó el tono que él tenía para las notificaciones, anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Al ver el número se dio cuenta de que provenía de la persona con la que se había desquitado.

 **Asunto: Ayuda**

 **No se qué te sucedió, ni qué tal mal te hirieron, pero parece que necesitas alguien con quien hablar. Tal vez hablar con extraño es más fácil porque sabes que no te voy a juzgar. Puedes llamarme Stranger. Cuando lo necesites llámame.**

Yokozawa leyó el mensaje varias veces. Un desconocido lo quería ayudar. Era digno de tanta pena? Tal vez podría llamarlo algún día...

/-

Holis!

Aki muguiwara95 al reporte!

Les ha gustado? Por favor comentelo para saber si seguirlo o simplemente dejarlo si no gusta.

Recuerden que como dije al principio es mi primera publicacion asi que no seais tan duros conmigo. Por favor tambien digan como puedo mejorar la escritura para que la experiencia leyendo este fanfic sea exitosa.

Eso es todo. Tratare de actualizarlo dependiendo de la respuesta del publico.

Asi que... Chao pescao y a la vuelta picadillo


	2. chapter 2

POV Kirishima

Kirishima Zen a pesar de todo era feliz. Tenía un trabajo bien remunerado y que amaba. La mejor hija que un padre puediera pedir. Amigos que amaba y respetaba. Sip, tenía muchas razones por la que era feliz.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse solo en días así. Había salido del trabajo temprano para llevar a su hija Hiyo a casa de una amiga, donde iba a pasar la noche. Luego había vuelto a casa, en donde aún se encontraba, tomando una cerveza en el balcón. Se sentía muy solo.

Solo hacía unos años desde que su esposa Sakura había fallecido. A partir de ese día, Kirishima se había entregado por completo a su hija y a su carrera, descuidando su vida amorosa. La verdad era que no estaba interesado en nadie, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido un cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, una respiración errática mientras dos cuerpos se unían, el sonido húmedo que se escuchaba al dar besos profundos, sentir el choque de carne con carne, la liberación final que dajaba a sus bolas vacías y aliviadas...

\- Ahh... - suspiró Kirishima - Me deprimo aún más.

Gracias a sus preferencias sabía que tenía un mercado amplio para elegir. Siempre supo desde joven que se sentía atraído por ambos sexos. Aunque, siendo sincero, prefería a los de sexo masculino, la verdad era que se había enamorado de una mujer. Y nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida. Solo que un desafortunado evento le había arrancado a Sakura de sus vidas.

Mirando su reloj de pulsera, Kirishima vio lo tarde que era. Eran casi las 2 de la mañana. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se fijó en la hora.

Botando la lata de cerveza se dirigió hacia el baño. Se ducharía y se iría a la cama. Al día siguiente tenía una reunión muy importante con el departamento de ventas de la editorial y no podía faltar.

Sintiéndose mejor después de una larga ducha, se sentó en la cama dispuesto a acostarse a dormir. Hiyo sería llevada mañana a la escuela por la madre de su amiga, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ello.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de dormirse, un alto sonido le despertó. Sonaba como una canción. Le tomo un pequeño tiempo darse cuenta que era el tono de su celular.

\- Quién llamará a estas horas? - pensó Kirishima - Le habrá pasado algo a Hiyo??!!

Asustado por lo que podría haber pasado, Kirishima rápidamente descolgó la llamada.

-Hola...? - dijo con incertidumbre.

Solo llegó a escuchar a alguien coger aire antes de soltar de sopetón:

\- ERES UN IMBÉCIL DE GRAN ESCALA MASAMUNE! DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASADO, TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO, ME DEJAS POR ESE ENANO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HIZO FUE HACERTE SUFRIR! CUANDO ESTABAS DEPRIMIDO Y EN EL PISO QUIEN TE LEVANTÓ NO FUE ÉL, FUI YO! ME OYES? YO!

Kirishima se quedó sin palabras. Solo escuchaba los jadeos de la persona en la otra línea. Definitivamente la llamada no era para él. Solo conocía un Masamune y era el editor en jefe de la sección Emerald de Marukawa, donde se editaban mangas shojo, Takano Masamune. A pesar de que no conocía la voz del hombre que le había despertado pensó que debía ser alguien de la editorial ya que conocía a Takano. O tal vez no era ese Masamune al que él se refería.

Compasión recorrió el cuerpo de Kirishima. Era obvio por el tono de voz que el hombre al otro lado de la línea estaba profundamente herido. Y borracho. Parecía que había sido rechazado. A pesar de nunca haberlo experimentado personalmente, se podía imaginar el dolor que se sentía el ser rechazado por una persona querida.

No se dio cuenta que había estado tiempo sin decir nada. Volvió a escuchar la voz del hombre:

\- No vas a decir nada?

Kirishima tomó aire y contestó:

\- Estooo... No sé quién es Masamune, pero parece que te hirió de mala manera. Solo quiero que sepas que creo que marcaste al número equivocado...

Kirishima escuchó a la persona del otro lado de la línea tomar aire y luego colgar. Él pensó que era predecible, ya que esa persona debía estar bastante avergonzada. Él lo estaría si hubiese sido el caso.

Kirishima recordó el dolor que sintió en las palabras del hombre. Tal vez podía ayudar. Tal vez no debería decirle su nombre, ya que si de verdad era de la editorial, podría conocerlo. Mejor evitar problemas. Buscó en su celular el último número que lo había llamado y le mandó un mensaje.

Asunto: Ayuda

No se qué te sucedió, ni qué tal mal te hirieron, pero parece que necesitas alguien con quien hablar. Tal vez hablar con extraño es más fácil porque sabes que no te voy a juzgar. Puedes llamarme Stranger. Cuando lo necesites llámame.

\- Tal vez si me llama le pueda ayudar...

Holis!

Bueno aquí está el cap 2. No he recibido mucho feedback, pero a quien si le pasó un ojo muchísimas gracias

La historia va bastante avanzada en mi cabeza. Ya hablé con los personajes acerca de su desenlace...

Bueno muchas gracias x leer

muguiwara95


	3. chapter 3

POV Yokozawa

\- Dios! Quién me habrá mandado a tomar tanta cerveza ayer?!?! - pensaba Yokozawa una y otra vez.

Ayer en la noche había caído rendido después de esa fatídica llamada. No se lo podía creer. Se había desquitado todo el dolor y la ira con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Lo único positivo de toda la situación era que no tenía que ver al hombre con el que había hablado ayer. Con un suspiro volvió a mirar a la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

Asunto: Ayuda

No se qué te sucedió, ni qué tal mal te hirieron, pero parece que necesitas alguien con quien hablar. Tal vez hablar con extraño es más fácil porque sabes que no te voy a juzgar. Puedes llamarme Stranger. Cuando lo necesites llámame.

Había leído innumerables veces el mismo mensaje. Stranger. Esa era la única información que tenía del hombre con el que había hablado la noche anterior. La amibilidad que sentía al leer el mensaje le hacía sentir mil veces mejor. Aunque era un poco patético tener que usar palabras amables de un desconocido para sentirse mejor de su depresión. Tal vez debería enviarle un mensaje.

En fin... Yokozawa había decidido evitar a Takano todo el tiempo que pudiera. Después de todo, él había sido quien le había pedido un tiempo para organizar su cabeza.

Dirigiéndose al piso donde trabajaba, tomó el ascensor. Las puertas se estaban cerrando cuando escuchó un grito:

\- Espera por favor!

Yokozawa por reflejo al oir el grito desesperado, puso una mano para evitar que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. Cuando se volvieron a abrir, se vio parado en frente de la 2da persona que menos quería ver ese día.

Onodera Ritsu.

Poniendo mala cara, Yokozawa se apartó para que él pudiera subir. Onodera, un poco cohibido, se subió al ascensor.

\- Qué piso? - preguntó Yokozawa de mala gana.

\- Umm... 3ro...- murmuró Onodera.

Tocando los botones, ambos esperaron a que llegaran a sus respectivos pisos.

\- Solo dime una cosa - empezó a decir Takafumi muy serio - Le amas?

Esto... - comenzó a decir Ritsu, para luego quedarse un momento callado.

Yokozawa esperó su respuesta con falsa paciencia.

\- Si - respondió finalmente - con todo mi ser.

Quedándose callado un minuto, Yokozawa finalmente respondió:

\- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Trátalo bien Onodera, bastante mal ya lo ha pasado. Se merece que alguien corresponda sus sentimientos. Pero si me entero que le volviste a hacer daño, no va a haber hueco en la tierra donde te puedas esconder de mi ira. Quedó claro?

Onodera lo miró fijamente. Había que dárselo. Para ser tan pequeño, el chico tenía agallas cuando quería.

\- Entendido - respondió el pequeño finalmente.

Satisfecho con la conversación, Yokozawa salió del ascensor a su piso. Luego de sentarse en su mesa, lentamente bajó la cabeza hasta posarla en la superficie, encima de sus brazos cruzados.

\- No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar...

\- Yokozawa-san?

Levantando la cabeza de la superficie de la mesa, Yokozawa se encontró con la mirada de Henmi.

\- Se siente bien? - pregunto este.

\- Si, estoy bien.

-Tenemos una reunión en 10 minutos con Kirishima-san.

\- Cierto - con los bajones emocionales, se le había olvidado la reunión - Vamos.

Bueno, 2 caps en un día. Aproveche el subir este cap porque es cortito.

Pobrecito mio. A pesar de ser la que esta escribiendo la historia no para de partirse mi corazon por el pobre hombre.

Bueno esperemos que se encuentre con su salvador misterioso pronto

Chao pescao

muguiwara95


	4. chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 Reunión Terrorífica**

POV Kirishima

Llegaba 5 minutos tarde. Cosa normal en él. Siempre tenía millones de cosas en la cabeza y se le iba el tiempo volando sin que se diera cuenta. Sabía que la reunión de hoy era importante. Y además era con el oso gruñón del departamento de ventas, conocido por su poca paciencia y mal carácter.

A pesar de tener tan mala fama, Kirishima respetaba a Yokozawa Takafumi. Era muy bueno en su trabajo. Siempre enfocado y responsable. No era tan despistado como para no reconocer un muy buen profesional. Nunca había sido un objetivo de su mal carácter, porque nunca habían hablado excepto para este tipo de reuniones, pero estaba seguro de poder manejarlo.

Corriendo hacia la sala de reuniones, Kirishima se tropezó con alguien. Se dio la vuelta para disculparse con la persona a la que había embestido con sus prisas, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba frente a frente con Takano Masamune.

\- Takano-san, disculpe el golpe - dijo con prisa Kirishima.

\- No se preocupe, puedo ver que está apurado - le respondió este calmadamente.

Luego de haberse disculpado, volvió a correr hacia la sala donde lo esperaban. Chequeando su reloj, vio que ahora llegaba 10 minutos tarde.

\- Ese oso va a estar muy enfadado conmigo por la tardanza - pensó - Bueno...

Llegando a la sala, entró para encontrarse con todo el mundo sentado y esperando en silencio.

\- Qué jodidos...? Ya era hora! No tenemos todo el día para esto - escuchó a alguien decir de muy mal humor.

Tratando de averiguar quién era el dueño de esa voz, Kirishima se giró en su búsqueda. Viéndose frente al mismísimo Yokozawa, se sintió un poco culpable por la espera. Sus ojos lo miraban acusadoramente. Pero bueno, tampoco había que exagerar, habían sido solo 10 minutos.

\- Bueno, bueno. Tampoco te exaltes tanto Yokozawa-kun. No se perdió tanto tiempo después de todo~ - dijo alegremente.

A eso el aludido solo respondió un breve:

\- Hum! Empecemos de una puñetera vez.

La reunión era importante pero bastante sencilla. Se iba a publicar el nuevo volumen del famoso manga "The K-an", del cual estaba a cargo. Solo habría que discutir cuántas copias se iban a procesar inicialmente. Ya que era un manga muy famoso, dudaba que el departamento de ventas fuera a discutir sus números, pero con la reputación del oso cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

Mientras la reunión seguía, la mente de Kirishima se desviaba a la llamada que había recibido en la madrugada. Aún continuaba pensando en el dolor y la tristeza que había escuchado en la voz de ese hombre. No sabía si el Masamune que había mencionado era Takano Masamune, con quien había chocado hacía solo un rato. Por lo que sabía, Takano estaba soltero. O eso creía él.

Él siempre había sido una persona muy privada con su vida personal. A pesar de tener muchas fans en la editorial, nunca había salido con ninguna. Takano tenía siempre esa vibra de "impenetrable" a su alrededor.

Kirishima quisiera que ese hombre lo volviera a llamar. Quería ayudarlo de alguna forma. Lograr calmar, aunque fuera un poco, su dolor. Decirle que sabía lo que era sentirse solo. Tal vez de esa forma podría darle algún sentido a su vida romántica.

\- Me está escuchando Kirishima-san?!

Sacado de sus pensamientos, Kirishima de pronto se giró hacia Yokozawa. Parecía estar esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Miró hacia las caras de las demás personas en la sala de reuniones. Todos parecían espectantes.

\- Mmm... Disculpa pero no entendí muy bien tu pregunta - dijo calmadamente.

Increíblemente vio la cara del oso ponerse roja. No sabía si era de la vergüenza o de la ira.

\- Podría por favor prestar atención? O es demasiado pedirle eso? Al final lo que se decida en esta reunión afectará a su autor, no es cierto? No es momento de estar pensando en lo que sea que esté pensando.

\- Oh! Pero sé que harás un buen trabajo con los números sin importar si yo intervengo o no. Solo dime la cifra final y volvamos cada uno a nuestras respectivas ocupaciones.

Yokozawa lo miró impactado. Tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco. Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando él volvió a hablar.

\- Si Kirishima-san lo ve de esa manera, yo no soy quién para decir que no - murmuró - Se termina la reunión!

Todos se levantaron de sus puestos para dirigirse a la salida. Tal vez debería hablar con Yokozawa. Puede que se haya ofendido con lo que había dicho anteriormente. Levantándose de su silla, se fue a buscar al pelinegro. Al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, decidió continuar con su día.

Al llegar la noche se dirigió a su casa. Hiyo ya debería haber llegado de casa de su amiga.

\- Estoy en casa - dijo cansadamente.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta~ - respondió una voz cantarina y alegre.

Hiyo tenía puesto un delantal de ositos de tamaño pequeño que él le había comprado cuando empezó a aprender a cocinar. Se veía adorable en él.

\- Mi niña, que tal el día?

\- Bien! Jugué muchísimo con Yuki-chan y comimos pastel de cereza para el postre.

\- Bien, y mi pedazo dónde está? No creo que te hayas olvidado de mí, no? - contestó Kirishima lloriqueando.

\- Nooo! Te guardé una porción para cuando volvieras del trabajo. Sé que te gustan estos pasteles.

Kirishima cargó a su hija en brazos y comenzó a darle besos por toda su carita de ángel.

\- Por eso te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto!!!!! - le decía entre besos.

\- Jajajaja! Papá bajáme ya! Ya no tengo 5 años!

\- Nunca serás lo suficientemente mayor como para que tu viejo padre no te pueda besar después de un agotador día de trabajo.

Colocando a Hiyo en el suelo nuevamente, Kirishima se dirigió a la cocina a coger una cerveza, aún pensando en la reunión de ese día. Debía hablar con Yokozawa. No quería que esa situación se quedara de esa manera. No había querido ofenderlo u oportunarlo. Solo había querido que se relajara.

\- Ahh... - suspiró con cansancio.

Se iba a dirigir al balcón a tomar aire cuando escuchó el sonido de las notificaciones de su celular. Un mensaje.

Asunto: Lo siento

Buenas noches Stranger. Lamento mucho la confusión de ayer. No sabía que había llamado al número equivocado. Como se podrá imaginar, estaba bastante bebido y teniendo una muy mala noche. Sin embargo su mensaje me calmó un poco. Quisiera mantener el contacto si está bien para usted y hablar un poco. Gracias por preocuparse por un extraño. Tenga una buena noche.

Kirishima no lo podía creer. El hombre que lo había llamado... Le había escrito!

Gracias x los que están siguiendo la historia y que le pusieron fav.

Y gracias a quien le gusto mi otro fanfic de devils line~

Hasta el próximo jueves con el cap 5.

Se acerca la 1ra conversación entre los dos.

Chao

@muguiwara95


	5. chapter 5

POV Yokozawa

Yokozawa salió de la reunión de mal humor. No sabía como se sentía respecto a lo que había dicho Kirishima Zen sobre él.

\- Oh! Pero sé que harás un buen trabajo con los números sin importar si yo intervengo o no. Solo dime la cifra final y volvamos cada uno a nuestras respectivas ocupaciones.

Ahora, recordando lo que el pelicastaño le había dicho, decidió que se sentía perturbado. Primero, nunca pensó que una persona tan exitosa y respetada como Kirishima se hubiese fijado de cualquier forma en él. Por otro lado, se sintió como si él hubiese desestimado su duro trabajo para esa reunión. Al final, había pasado mucho tiempo redactando los informes que iba a presentar en la reunión. Todo para nada. Finalmente todo eso, había desatado su mal humor.

Llegando a su oficina, se encontró con Henmi que estaba sentado en su lugar usual.

\- Qué tal la reunión Yokozawa-san?~ - preguntó alegremente.

Tal vez por esa alegría constante que siempre traía Henmi era la razón por la que muchas veces perdía los estribos con él.

\- No me preguntes mierdas como esa. Vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo - respondió de mala manera.

Henmi conocía que, cuando estaba de mal humor, era mejor dejarlo y tratar de hablar con él más tarde.

\- Sí, Yokozawa-san.

Yokowaza sabía que estaba siendo mezquino con Henmi por ninguna razón, pero era lo que había. Todos los que trabajan a su lado le conocían muy bien. Sabían que en días así, era mejor no interactuar con él.

\- Debería irme a casa - pensaba el oso.

Había desarrollado un masivo dolor de cabeza por culpa de la estúpida reunión. Recogiendo sus cosas se dirigió al ascensor. Luego de bajar 4 pisos hasta el lobby, decidió que pasaría por la tienda de mascotas cerca de la estación para comprarle comida a Sorata. Ese gato estaba cada día más gordo.

Llegando a la entrada del edificio, Yokozawa llegó a ver a Takano y Onodera saliendo juntos del trabajo. Era evidente que estaban discutiendo (al parecer era lo único que sabían hacer), pero Yokozawa podía ver en la cara de Takano que se veía mucho más feliz de lo que lo había sido en el pasado.

Aún no se podía obligar a hablar con él, pero le extrañaba. Extrañaba sus conversaciones, sus amplias discusiones, sus visitas, la manera en la que hablaban de absolutamente nada por horas y horas...

Y a pesar de haber terminado la parte física de su relación hace tiempo, añoraba tocarlo de nuevo. Sentir sus brazos rodéandolo, sus besos hambrientos, la sensación de su piel cuando entraba en él...

La línea de sus pensamientos le había terminado de deprimir. No era su día definitivamente. Tal vez no debería trabajar cuando llegue a su departamento y solo descansar. Necesitaba un poco de calma el día de hoy.

Caminando hacia la estación de trenes, Yokozawa reflexionaba acerca de lo triste que era su vida. Solo vivía para el trabajo. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. No tenía amigos además de Takano. Y ahora mismo no tenía ni eso. Su familia estaba lejos de él, y a pesar de no ser muy cercano a ellos, les extrañaba en días como ese.

Llegó a su casa con un humor mucho más lúgubre que el que tenía cuando salió del trabajo. Sorata vino a darle la bienvenida, como era normal.

\- Nya~

\- Qué tal el día Sorata? Dormiste mucho?

\- Nya~

\- Mi día fue un asco ya que preguntas.

Liberando un suspiro se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar. Tal vez debería salir más a menudo. No. De todas formas no era una persona fiestera. Sacó su celular y volvió a leer el mensaje de Stranger. No entendía por qué no le decía su verdadero nombre. Tal vez era una cosa buena. Tal vez si no conocía a la persona del otro lado de la línea, podría abrirse a él. Aún si le juzgaba, no le importaría ya que no sabía quien era. A lo mejor podrían ser amigos. Él había sido muy amable incluso después de la llamada y los gritos borrachos de Yokozawa. Tal vez le dio pena.

Abriendo la aplicación de mensajes, puso uno en blanco:

Asunto: Lo siento

Buenas noches Stranger. Lamento mucho la confusión de ayer. No sabía que había llamado al número equivocado. Como se podrá imaginar estaba bastante bebido y teniendo una muy mala noche. Sin embargo su mensaje me calmó un poco. Quisiera mantener el contacto si está bien para usted y hablar un poco. Gracias por preocuparse por un extraño. Tenga una buena noche.

No era seguro que esa persona le fuera a contestar, pero no tenía nada que perder. Luego de esperar unos minutos, se dijo a sí mismo que era probable que no le respondieran. Desistió de la espera y se fue a buscar una cerveza a la nevera. Justo cuando volvía a la sala lo escuchó. El sonido de las notificaciones del celular. Corriendo, Yokozawa cogió el teléfono y abrió el mensaje.

Asunto: Mejor

Ya te sientes mejor?

Gracias x todos lo favs que me han dado tanto en esta historia como en el de devils line

amor

muguiwara95


	6. chapter 6

POV Kirishima

\- Dios mío, no lo puedo creer! - pensaba Kirishima luego de ver el mensaje.

Mirando a la pantalla, su mente se quedó en blanco. Qué podía responderle? Tanto quería que esto sucediera, y cuando lo hace, no sabía ni que hacer. Pudiera ser que sus palabras le hicieran sentir peor. Y eso era algo que estaba muy lejos de su intención. Al contrario, quería ayudarle, alejar un poco la soledad y el dolor de su voz. Tal vez podría preguntarle su nombre. No. Eso sería ridículo. No le había dado el suyo, así que no había razón para que él se lo diera.

En su divagación se da cuenta de que habían pasado más de 15 minutos mirando a la ahora negra pantalla de su teléfono celular. Mierda. Ahora a lo mejor pensaba que él no quería responderle. Desbloqueando la pantalla, escribió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Asunto: Mejor

Ya te sientes mejor?

Pero qué estupidez de pregunta es esa? Cómo se va a sentir mejor? Solo ha pasado un día. Idiota!

Pero el mensaje ya se había enviado. Solo faltaba que él lo leyera. Dos segundos después, salió la notificación de leído. Qué respondería? Si es que lo hacía, claro.

Y: Asunto: Bien

Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. He tenido un mal día y quería hablarle a alguien.

K: Asunto: Y...

No tienes con quién hablar?

Y: Asunto: La verdad...

Es que no. Mi mejor amigo ahora mismo no está disponible para esto. Y no puedo hablarle a mis compañeros de trabajo.

K: Asunto: Mal día

Por qué dices que tuviste un mal día?

Y: Asunto: Depresión

Me di cuenta de unas cuantas cosas acerca de mi vida. Y me deprimí por ello.

K: Asunto: Responsable

Es por ese tal Masamune por lo que estás deprimido.

Y: Asunto: En parte

Pero también por otras razones como el hecho de que me he dado cuenta que tan solo estoy.

La soledad y el dolor en sus mensajes era básicamente palpable. Kirishima no sabía que hacer o decir para hacerle sentir mejor.

K: Asunto: Nombre

Me puedes decir tu nombre?

Y: Asunto: No es justo

No creo que sea justo que yo te diga mi nombre, cuando el tuyo es Stranger

Kirishima sonrió al último mensaje. Era bueno ver que aún le quedaba carácter al abatido hombre.

K: Asunto: Ciertamente

Es verdad. Tal vez yo pueda ponerte un nombre. Mmm... qué tal Wild?

Qué tonto!! Por supuesto que no le va a gustar el nombre.

Y: Asunto: Duda

Y por qué Wild??

K: Asunto: Con fuerza

Por la fuerza con la que me gritaste en la otra llamada. Lol!

Y: Asunto: Vergüenza

No me recuerdes eso!! Bueno, llámame como quieras.

K: Asunto: Vale

Ok Wild. Cuéntame de ti.

Kirishima se sentía feliz. Esta persona era muy interesante. Se sentía sola, pero eso no hacía que le destruyera. Trataba de seguir adelante a pesar de la depresión. Quería seguir hablando con él hasta que conociera todas las facetas de su personalidad.

Y: Asunto: Familia

Amo a mi familia. Realmente lo hago. Pero no les veo tan seguido como quisiera. Tampoco soy muy bueno desmostrando sentimientos. Por eso quisiera en algún momento dejarles saber cuánto les amo.

K: Asunto: Meta

No es díficil si te lo propones. Yo lo sé porque me lo acabas de decir. Tal vez sea tan sencillo como decirle lo mismo a ellos. La familia es para mí lo más importante en este mundo. No sé que haría sin mi hija Hiyo.

Y: Asunto: Hija?

Tienes una hija? Qué edad tiene?

K: Asunto: 12

Es una niña muy madura para su corta edad. A veces pienso que es ella quien me cuida. Me cocina todos los días. Es un ángel. Mi ángel.

Y: Asunto: Amor

Debe ser una niña por quien fácilmente caerías rendido, no?

K: Asunto: Ciertamente

Es única

Y: Asunto: Trabajo

Bueno, yo tengo que trabajar mañana. Ya es bastante tarde.

Kirishima no se había fijado en el tiempo. Qué hora era? Mirando se reloj de pulsera se dio cuenta de que era casi las 11 de la noche. Cuánto tiempo habían pasado hablando?

K: Asunto: Yo también

Me tengo que levantar temprano para ir al trabajo. Mañana volvemos a hablar, Wild? A esta hora más o menos?

Y: Asunto: Seguro

Me gustó hablar contigo hoy. Me levantó el ánimo y necesitaba eso. Gracias Stranger.

K: Asunto: Para servir

Para eso estamos. Mañana hablamos. Buenas noches.

Y: Asunto: Noches

Hasta mañana.

Kirishima se sentía eufórico. Le gustaba esta persona. Era solitario y un poco tsundere, pero tenía un corazón dulce. Quería saber más de él. Conocerlo profundamente.

\- Papá, la ducha está vacía. Vas a comer antes de bañarte? - escuchó la voz de su hija proveniendo de dentro de la casa.

\- Sí, ahora voy Hiyo.

Entrando a la casa desde el balcón, decidió comer antes de ducharse. Se iría a dormir rápidamente ya que mañana le esperaba un montón de trabajo. Y aún tenía que ir a pedirle perdón a Yokozawa por su comentario en la reunión. No esperaba con ganas eso, pero reconocía que se había sobrepasado. Solo esperaba que la disculpa no le explotara en la cara, porque con ese oso gruñón, cualquier cosa podría esperarse...


	7. chapter 7

POV Yokozawa

\- Ya firmó esto, Yokozawa-san? - Henmi preguntó.

Yokozawa salió de su nube y aterrizó en la tierra. Qué le habían preguntado?

\- Qué?

\- Que si me firmó el papel que le pedí hace 10 minutos - repitió Henmi.

\- Ah! No, ahora lo hago...

Henmi miró extrañado a su jefe. Por qué estaría tan embobado hoy Yokozawa? Eso casi nunca pasaba.

Yokozawa se obligó a enfocarse en su trabajo.

Había pasado una semana desde que se había peleado con Takano, y había "conocido" a Stranger. Se escribían a todas horas, sobre todo por las noches hasta la madrugada. Esperaba cada día esas conversaciones. Le levantaban el ánimo y le hacían olvidar los muchos problemas que ahora tenía. Sabía bastante acerca de él. Le gustaban los libros y la música clásica. Tenía una hija que amaba por encima de todo. Había estado casado, pero actualmente era viudo. Le gustaban los dulces y detestaba el picante. Y se sentía solo.

Eso era algo que Yokozawa comprendía. Por eso, ambos alviaban su soledad cada noche.

Yokozawa no había pensado tanto en Takano, gracias a esa persona. Por él no se sentía miserable las 24 horas del día.

\- Por qué tengo que hacer las copias de nuevo? - oyó a alguien gritar por el pasillo.

Yokozawa dejó su tren de pensamientos para mirar hacia donde provenía una voz algo enfadada. Vio a Onodera caminando apuradamente detrás, de quien parecía ser Takano.

\- Porque es tu trabajo y yo soy tu jefe - decía aburrido Takano.

Onodera se volvió rojo, de la ira suponía Yokozawa.

\- Manda a otro a hacerlo. Yo aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

\- Lo haces tú, porque no hay más nadie en el departamento en estos momentos y necesito esos documentos.

\- Hazlos tú, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. No soy tu secretar... Ugh! - de repente Yokozawa perdió de vista a ambos hombre. Parecía como que Takano había agarrado del brazo al joven.

Yokozawa solo suspiró. Cosas como estas deprimían su día. Por lo que era mejor no pensar en ellos en lo absoluto. Ya había decidido rendirse, y era lo que iba a hacer. Solo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse triste.

Cortando esa línea de pensamiento, Yokozawa escuchó su celular sonar.

Un nuevo mensaje.

K: Asunto: Qué tal tu día?

El mío super aburrido. No tengo nada que hacer hoy. Wild, entretenme!!!

El pelinegro sonrió. Siempre recibía este tipo de mensajes inmaduros con muchos emoticones, que nunca fallaban en hacerlo sonreír. A veces, esperaba un tiempo para contestarle, solo para ver su reacción. Le divertía mucho.

K: Asunto: Helloooo!?!?!?

Hazme caso!!! Voy a aguantar la respiración hasta que me respondas

El pelinegro rió suavemente al ver el mensaje. Casi podía imaginarse a un niño haciendo pucheros por la falta de atención. Decidió sacarlo de su miseria y responderle.

Y: Asunto: Azul

Sabes que el color azul pega con todo?

K: Asunto: Y tu punto es...?

Cuál?

Y: Asunto: Solo un comentario

Tu cara se vería bonita de ese color

K: Asunto: Cómo lo sabes?

Si nunca nos hemos visto.

Y: Asunto: Imaginación

Me lo puedo imaginar.

K: Asunto: Conocernos

Bueno, y cuando piensas conocerme? O piensas llevar esto solo por mensajes?

Yokozawa suspiró. Él sabía que Stranger quería conocerlo. De hecho, se lo mencionaba a diario. Pero no quería conocerlo. Al menos no en estos momentos. Aún se sentía en carne viva con lo de Takano. No quería conocerlo en semejante estado. Pero Stranger no lo entendía. Se impacientaba a menudo.

Y: Asunto: No es tan sencillo

Sabes que no me siento preparado para eso aún.

K: Asunto: Verte

Solo quiero verte

Yokozawa dudaba que fuera por la misma razón que la de él. Estaba empezando a interesarse en esta persona. Más de lo adecuado. Pero no podía ser gay. Él tenía una hija y había estado casado. Tal véz su deseo de ayudar, se deba solo a su personalidad y no a que realmente esté interesado en su persona.

Y: Asunto: Un día de estos

Te lo prometo

K: Asunto: Recuerda

Que la oferta está ahí para que la tomes.

Yokozawa guardó su teléfono. No sabía que responder a eso. Trabajo. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Mientras volvía a la pantalla de su computadora, vio a Kirishima caminar por delante del departamento de ventas. Miraba fijamente a la pantalla de su celular. Parecía estar esperando algo.

Kirishima había venido a disculparse con él, el día siguiente a la reunión. A pesar de que le aseguró que no se sentía ofendido por lo que dijo, se veía verdaderamente arrepentido. Casi como un perrito apaleado. Yokozawa aceptó sus disculpas, y desde entonces habían tenido una relación de trabajo más amigable. Viendo al pelicastaño, se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia su puesto.

\- Buenos días, Yokozawa-kun~~ - dijo alegremente al llegar a él.

\- Buenos días, Kirishima-san.

\- Tienes la propuesta del presupuesto que te pedí que firmaras?

\- Eh? Qué propuesta? Henmi!!!!

Su subordinado rápidamente corrió hacia él.

\- Qué papeles mandó Kirishima-san? - dijo enojado el oso gruñón.

\- Los que le dije hace un rato que firmara, Yokozawa-san - dijo Henmi nervioso al ver la cara de su jefe.

\- Ah! Bueno, retírate.

\- Sí, señor.

Volviéndose a Kirishima, quien lo veía con una rara expresión, le dijo:

\- En 10 minutos le mando los papeles. Disculpa la tardanza.

\- No hay problema, nos vemos por ahí - se despidió el mayor.

Yokozawa terminó con su trabajo a tiempo para cerrar el edificio. Caminando hacia la estación de trenes, observó el paisaje. Tal vez debería conseguirse unas vacaciones. Nunca había tenido unas en su vida profesional, pero si había que comenzar este era un buen momento. Necesitaba un descanso, tanto mental como físico.

\- Te dije que me dejes en paz! - escuchó una voz gritar.

Yokozawa se giró hacia la voz. Vio al amor de su vida con la lengua a medio camino a la garganta del pequeño castaño. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Su corazón no podía romperse más de lo que ya estaba, luego de ver semejante escena. Corriendo se dirigió a los trenes para llegar a su apartamento.

Se sentía entumecido. El dolor era constante y no cesaba. Abriendo la puerta de su casa, Yokozawa tomó a Sorata y se sentó con él en el sofá. No quería pensar, ni sentir. Si esto era lo que recibía por amar tan dedicadamente a alguien, entonces era mejor no arriesgarse a eso.

Miró su celular. Había alguien que le podía ayudar a salir de la oscura bruma en la que se había metido. Tomando el teléfono, eligió el número de la única persona que quería escuchar en ese momento.

Luego de varios timbres se escuchó una voz ronca:

\- Hola?

Los ojos de Yokozawa se aguaron.

\- Ayúdame... - dijo en voz baja.

\- Wild...?


	8. chapter 8

POV Kirishima

\- Ayúdame... - Kirishima escuchó en solo un susurro.

\- Wild...?

Qué podía haber pasado? Wild se había negado a encontrarse con él toda la semana. A pesar de que se conocían mejor que muchos, Wild aún se negaba a conocerlo en persona. Al principio, había entendido el por qué. No se sentía preparado para ello. Luego, muy a su pesar, había comenzado a impacientarse. Pero nunca había querido demostrárselo. Ahora, la desesperación en la voz del hombre le preocupaba de muchas formas. Sabía que él aún se deprimía por ciertas situaciones que involucraran a ese tal Takano. Sin embargo, no quería que el hombre sufriera más por ello.

\- Wild? Eres tú, no es cierto? - volvió a preguntar.

Al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba una baja respiración, algo agitada. Pero la persona en cuestión, no respondía.

\- Por favor, respóndeme - suplicó Kirishima - No te quedes callado. Qué pasó? Cómo necesitas que te ayude?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Qué más podría decir para que él reaccionara? Definitivamente esta mal, sino por qué otra razón le habría llamado?

Kirishima pensó en qué hacer o decir para hacerle sentir mejor. Algo debía haber pasado con Takano para que estuviera en esa condición. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerle sentir mejor. Al ver que no recibiría una respuesta de su parte, Kirishima hizo, lo que pensó sería la mejor manera de distraerle de los oscuros pensamientos que le tenían en ese estado: hablarle de cosas totalmente triviales.

\- Sabes? Hoy Hiyo fue a un consurso de dibujo y me dijo que se había divertido mucho. Aunque no me gusta mucho la idea de que se divierta sin mi, estoy muy orgulloso de ella. Luego fuimos a merendar a un nuevo café que hay en el centro por la tarde. Ella pidió un helado con nueces y fresas. Era la copa de helado más grande que he visto en mi vida...

La diatriba continuó por al menos una hora. Él solo parecía estar escuchando atentamente. Kirishima estaba preocupado por su silencio. Sabía que en ese estado, algo malo podría pasar si simplemente le dejaba solo. Pero hasta que él no se decidiera a hablar, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por aliviarlo.

\- Le dije a mi mamá que a Hiyo no le gustaban las nueces, pero ella es muy obstinada y de todas formas...

\- Stranger...? - oyó su voz baja interrumpir su monólogo. Sonó como si fuera solo un suspiro.

\- Wild...? Qué pasó? - preguntó dulcemente Kirishima.

\- No le importa, Stranger. Yo sufro cada vez que le veo, y a él no le importa - dijo con su voz entrecortada. Parecía que se estaba aguantando para no romperse a llorar.

El pelicastaño suponía que se refería a su pequeño desamor. Takano. No sabía por qué el solo pensar en el nombre hacía que su pecho se apretara.

\- Wild, no puedes dejar que él te tenga en ese estado. Tu mereces algo mejor que eso. Si él no quiere nada contigo, es su pérdida. Mira a tu alrededor. Hay personas que si te merecen. Uno está aquí mismo. Solo tienes que estirar la mano y tomar la mía. Por favor... toma la mía - suplicó.

Aguantando la respiración, Kirishima esperó a que el hombre le contestara. Había puesto su alma al descubierto, y la única persona capaz de romperlo no decía ni una palabra.

\- Por favor... di algo. Lo que sea.

Al rato, Kirishima escuchó como la llamada se cortaba.

\- Pi... pi... pi...

Le había colgado.

Tal vez había pedido demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Él sabía que el hombre no estaba preparado para eso, y aún así le había presionado a aceptarlo.

Se deprimió al momento. Había cometido un error. El solo pensar que él ya no le volviera a llamar o a mandar un mensaje, hacía que sintiera una enorme tristeza. Ahora podía aceptarlo sin problemas.

Le gustaba esa persona.

El dolor en sus palabras, pero aún así siendo positivo y alegre cuando hablaba con él de absolutamente nada importante. No había conocido a su hija, y sin embargo se preocupaba por ella como si fuera de su propia familia. La manera en la que bromeaba con él. La manera en la que lo regañaba cuando le decía que no tenía ganas de trabajar...

Kirishima no entendía como alguien podía haberlo rechazado de esa manera, aún después de haber adorado a ese Takano tan sinceramente. Si fuera él, no dejaría a ese hombre apartarse de su vida. Él había logrado llenar ese hueco que tenía antes, que ni su familia ni su hija habían podido llenar. Y lo había hecho, sin siquiera conocerle en persona aún.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar una cerveza. Esto merecía alcohol. No es que fuera a emborracharse, pero al menos el dolor se apaciguaría un poco.

No se iba a rendir.

Wild podía no aceptarlo ahora, pero lo haría eventualmente. No dejaría que este rechazo le evitara ir tras lo que quería. Y le quería a él.

Aún sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo.

Un mensaje.

Y: Asunto: Lo siento

Por colgarte.

Kirishima sonrió. Ese mensaje aliviaba un poco el peso en su pecho.

K: Asunto: Fue mi culpa

No debí presionarte de esa forma. Solo quería que vieras que hay gente que te quiere.

Y: Asunto: Lo sé

Solo entré en pánico.

K: Asunto: Respuesta

Me darás una respuesta?

Conteniendo su aliento, el pelicastaño esperó su respuesta.

Y: Asunto: Gay?

No sabía que fueras gay...

K: Asunto: No me considero uno

Pero tú me gustas mucho.

Y: Asunto: Respuesta

No.

Kirishima sintió que su corazón se partía en pequeños pedacitos, sin esperanza a reconstruirse.

K: Asunto: Por qué...

No me das una oportunidad?

Y: Asunto: Solo

Me siento más cómodo solo. Nuestro arreglo terminará en cuanto te aburras de experimentar con los hombres. Además de que tienes una hija. No podría hacerle eso. No quiero entrar en algo que sé que terminará conmigo hecho pedazos.

K: Asunto: No decidas cómo me siento

Mi hija no tiene por qué saber de mis amoríos. Es muy joven para eso. Pero con el tiempo, sé que le diré acerca de eso. No te puedo garantizar que estaremos juntos para toda la vida. Tú eres el que podría decidir no estar conmigo en un momento dado. Cómo sé que no me dejarás en el momento en el que Takano se acuerde de ti? Pero el saber que una canción tiene final es razón para no disfrutar la música...?

Kirishima esperó la respuesta. Luego de 10 minutos, nada había pasado. Tal vez se había vuelto a pasar de la raya. Estaba escribiendo un mensaje para pedir disculpas cuando uno de Wild entró.

Y: Asunto: Pensar

Lo pensaré.

Sorry por lo del cap, no se que paso cuando lo subí. Y he estado tan complicada que ni me fije hasta ahora.

Sorry


	9. chapter 9

POV Yokozawa

Wild, no puedes dejar que él te tenga en ese estado. Tu mereces algo mejor que eso. Si él no quiere nada contigo, es su pérdida. Mira a tu alrededor. Hay personas que si te merecen. Uno está aquí mismo. Solo tienes que estirar la mano y tomar la mía. Por favor... toma la mía.

No sabía que le había poseído para llamar a Stranger. La única excusa que tenía era, que se había encontrado en un estado muy oscuro cuando tomó esa decisión. Pero el escucharlo hablar había aliviado un poco el dolor sordo que había tenido en su pecho. Un dolor que aún sentía, pero era más tenue.

Stranger le había dado a conocer, sentimientos que no sabía que él sentía. Y para su eterna vergüenza, le había entrado el pánico que le había colgado.

Qué mierda!

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que le habían salido ovarios, porque se estaba comportando como una adolescente asustada e inexperta.

Al menos Stranger no había parecido enojado cuando se habían escrito más tarde. Al contrario, había estado más persistente que nunca. Yokozawa nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese hombre que tenía una hija era gay.

Corrección.

El decía que no se consideraba gay, pero que aún así se sentía atraído a él. Lo cual no le daba mucha confianza. Un día, podría decidir que Yokozawa era solo una etapa, una experimentación. Y en dónde lo dejaría entonces? En el mismo estado en el que se encontraba ahora... o incluso peor.

Yokozawa liberó un frustrado suspiro.

Se encontraba una vez más en la editorial, trabajando. Bueno, mejor dicho haciendo como que trabajaba. Su mente se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de ese lugar. Lo cual no era aceptable. No podía mezclar negocios con placer. Debía enfocarse en su trabajo y dejar de pensar en un hombre cuya cara no conocía aún.

\- Buenos días Yokozawa-kun ~

El aludido levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mesa, para encontrarse cara a cara con Kirishima.

\- Buenos días Kirishima-san - respondió el oso en voz baja y de mal humor.

\- Qué te tiene tan lúgubre a estas horas de la mañana? El sol brilla y el día no podría ser más hermoso!

Yokozawa contuvo un gruñido. No entendía cómo podían existir personas tan alegres a esa hora de la mañana. Sólo eran las 7:30 AM por el amor de dios!

\- Nada que no pueda manejar, Kirishima-san.

\- Seguramente... pero tal vez deberías dejar de fruncir tanto el ceño, vas a espantar a todo el mundo.

El pelinegro levantó las cejas perplejo. No sabía que en sus momentos de pensamiento interno había puesto una cara aterradora.

\- Em...

\- En fin, deja lo que estás haciendo y ven a la cafetería a tomar un café conmigo.

\- Kirishima-san tengo muchas co...

\- No acepto un no por respuesta.

Yokozawa se dio por vencido. Kirishima podía ser muy obstinado cuando quería.

\- Ok. Vamos entonces.

Lado a lado, tomaron el elevador hacia el lobby del edificio. A pesar de que el buen humor de Kirishima se notaba solo con mirarlo, ambos hombres se dirigían hacia la cafetería en silencio. Cuando llegaron se sentaron rápidamente.

\- Esto está lleno hoy. Yokozawa-kun, que vas a tomar?

\- Solo un expreso por favor.

\- Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Yokozawa observó al pelicastaño mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador para pedir la orden. Tenía que admitir que envidiaba la confianza con la que el editor caminaba. Además de que llamaba mucho la atención. Solo estando parado ahí, Yokozawa podía ver a varias mujeres, e incluso hombres mirándolo atentamente.

Y podía entender por qué. Kirishima para su edad era muy atractivo. Hasta él podía ver eso. Su pelo castaño resaltaba con ondas rubias cuando lo mirabas en el sol. Y sus ojos contenían tanto sabiduría como buen humor y dulzura. Su cuerpo, a pesar de ser unos centímetros más alto que Yokozawa, era tonificado sin ser muy musculoso.

Era todo lo contrario a él.

Razones como estas le hacían preguntarse por qué alguien como Kirishima quería pasar el tiempo con alguien como él? Por qué alguien como Stranger quería conocerlo?

Bien. Había logrado pasar 30 minutos sin pensar en él.

Yokozawa levantó la vista cuando vio al pelicastaño volver a su mesa con dos tazas.

\- Aquí tienes tu expreso - dijo Kirishima.

\- Gracias.

Sentándose, Kirishima observó al oso detenidamente.

\- Qué? - preguntó nervioso Yokozawa - Por qué me miras así?

\- Solo me preguntaba qué te tenía de mal humor esta mañana.

\- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia - dijo el pelinegro de mala gana.

\- Cierto, pero pensé que a lo mejor podrías querer hablar con alguien.

Yokozawa quería eso tanto como ir al dentista la semana próxima.

\- Mis problemas personales no son algo que discuta con culquiera.

\- Ah...~! Pero me gusta pensar que no soy cualquiera. Somos amigos, no?

Yokozawa le miró perplejo. En qué momento se habían vuelto amigos?

\- Eh... No sé. Supongo.

\- Por eso si puedo hacer algo por ayudarte me gustaría hacerlo - dijo Kirishima colocando una mano encima de la de Yokozawa.

El oso sintió un escalofrío por el contacto. Estaba Kirishima haciéndole una propuesta? Era Kirishima gay? Cosas como estas pasaban por la mente de Yokozawa hasta que se fijó en el anillo que tenía su acompañante en el dedo anular izquierdo.

Dedo anular izquierdo. Está casado.

Casado? No tenía conocimiento de que el editor estuviera en un matrimonio. Entonces a qué se debían los avances? Y la amabilidad?

Yokozawa retiró la mano de debajo de la de Kirishima agresivamente. No podía creer que el pelicastaño le jugara una broma de esa manera.

\- Tengo que continuar con mi trabajo. Si me lo permite, tenga buen día - dijo Yokozawa levantándose para irse.

\- Espera! - escuchó a Kirishima decir pero continuó su camino hasta su oficina.

No podía creer no que acababa de ocurrir. Tal vez no debería ver más de lo que realmente hay. Tal vez Kirishima solo quería apoyarlo. Tal vez no era lo que había pensado. Tal vez...

Tal vez también malinterpretó a Stranger.

Necesitaba averiguar si lo que dijo Stranger era cierto o no. Debería escribirle o no?

Desbloqueando su teléfono, Yokozawa comenzó a escribir un nuevo mensaje de texto...


	10. chapter 10

POV Kirishima

\- Yokozawa-kun!!! - gritó Kirishima.

Viendo su espalda alejarse, Kirishima suspiró. Qué podía haber pasado para que huyera de esa manera? No le había dicho nada ofensivo. Había sido su amable persona todo el tiempo.

Se terminó su café y se dirigió nuevamente a su oficina un poco deprimido. Últimamente las relaciones sociales no le iban muy bien. Lo cual era sumamente raro. Él era una persona que, humildemente dicho, tenía muchos amigos.

Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, no pudo evitar pensar en Wild. No le había escrito desde que le dijo que iba a pensar sobre sus sentimientos. En cierta forma, Wild le recordaba a Yokozawa. Un cactus que lo único que sabe hacer es pinchar a quien se le acerca. No entendía por qué no lograba llegar a ninguno de los dos. Solo quería ser amigo de Yokozawa porque lo respetaba, y quería ayudar a Wild porque tenía sentimientos por el hombre.

Por qué todo es tan complicado?

Llegando a su oficina, Kirishima comenzó a trabajar. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar. No se podía concentrar.

Suspirando nuevamente, el pelicastaño miró su alianza de bodas. Sakura había sido una compañera perfecta para él. Y la extrañaba cada día que veía a su hija. No se había querido arriesgar de ninguna forma luego de perderla. Y aún así, un hombre atormentado que aún ni había visto, le logró conmover de tal manera que no sabía cómo actuar.

Qué hacer...?

Ahora mismo su única opción era esperar. Ya había presionado demasiado en muy poco tiempo, y le había reventado todo en la cara.

Cortando su momento filosófico, Kirishima escuchó su teléfono sonar. Esperanzado, rápidamente vio a la pantalla.

Era Hiyo.

Al contestar, escuchó la voz cantarina de su pequeña hija.

\- Hola papá!! ~~

\- Hola amor. Qué sucede?

\- Te quería preguntar qué quieres hoy para comer. Podemos hacer arroz frito.

\- Me parece muy bien. Ya sabes que todo lo que cocinas queda riquísimo...

\- Estás bien papá? Te noto decaído...

Debía sonar muy mal para que su propia hija le dijera algo como eso.

\- Estoy bien, querida, solo un poco cansado. Iré a comer algo y seguro me sentiré mejor.

\- Ok. Haz eso. Nos vemos por la noche papá.

\- Un besito~~~

\- Papá... ya soy muy grande para eso - dijo Hiyo colgándole.

Kirishima sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Hiyo tenía la idea últimamente de que era muy grande para hacer las cosas que hacía antes con él. Como besarlo en público y acompañarla a la escuela. Él entendía que su hija tuvo que madurar a muy temprana edad, debido a la ausencia de su madre y al hecho que su padre trabajara hasta tarde casi todos los días. Pero Kirishima hacía lo posible para no perderse nada importante en la vida de su hija. Y para hacerle saber siempre que la amaba sobre todo.

Me pregunto si Wild tiene a alguien así en su vida?

Kirishima escuchó nuevamente a su celular, pero esta vez sonaba el tono de las notificaciones.

Un mensaje.

Y: Asunto: Hola

Qué tal tu día?

Le había escrito!

Wao. Momento deja-vú. Ya había pensado eso antes.

Rápidamente le respondió.

K: Asunto: Muy bien

Mejor ahora que me escribes ~

Muy desesperado tal vez?

Y: Asunto: Dulce

Le hablas así a todo el mundo?

Kirishima frunció el ceño. A qué venía la pregunta? Siempre era así con él y nunca le había preguntado algo así.

K: Asunto: Por qué?

A qué viene la pregunta?

Y: Asunto: Me preguntaba

Por qué eres tan amable con alguien a quien nunca has conocido.

Kirishima levantó las cejas sorprendido. Pensaba Wild que necesitaba una razón para ser amable con el?

K: Asunto: Qué te hace pensar...

Qué necesito una razón para ser amable con la persona que me gusta.

Y: Asunto: No bromees conmigo

Se que estás jugando con eso. Es imposible que te guste alguien como yo. Prácticamente ni nos conocemos.

K: Asunto: No es cierto

Puede que nunca te haya visto en persona. Pero yo te conozco mejor que nadie. Sé que amas a tu familia y lamentas el no estar más cerca de ellos. Sé que tienes un gato llamado Sorata a quien quieres con mucho cariño porque te acompaña cuando estás solo. Sé que adoras tu trabajo. Sé que te gusta cocinar aunque siempre terminas comiendo comida precocinada porque llegas tarde del trabajo. Sé que no te gusta el olor a uvas porque odias esa fruta. Sé que te encanta tomar cerveza luego de un día de trabajo. Y sé que una persona llamada Masamune te rompió el corazón, dejándote deprimido y con la autoestima en el piso. Sé que te sientes solo y sé que ya no quieres estar solo.

Kirishima suspiró. Esperaba no haberse pasado con el mensaje. Pero quería que Wild supiera que él estaba ahí y que sus sentimientos eran en serio. No sabía de donde él había sacado que era el tipo de persona que bromearía con algo así. Solo un idiota haría eso.

En un momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al mirar a la pantalla, su cuerpo se congeló cuando vio el número de Wild. Rápidamente respondió.

\- Hey... - dijo Kirishima con incertidumbre.

\- Gracias - susurró en voz baja Wild.

\- Por qué? Por preocuparme por ti?

\- Te preocupas por mí?

\- Pensé que con el mensaje anterior había dejado claro cuanto me preocupo por ti - dijo el pelicastaño dulcemente.

\- Yo también me preocupo - murmuró el hombre. Casi ni se oye.

\- Tú también te preocupas por ti? - bromeó Kirishima.

\- No! - dijo Wild exasperado - Yo también me preocupo por ti.

Kirishima se sentía flotar. Era la primera vez que el tsundere hombre decía algo como eso. Y se sentía genial.

\- Me alegra saberlo. Qué tal tu día?

\- Bien...

Kirishima pasó horas, solo hablando con él. Era la conversación más larga que habían tenido desde que se conocieron. Y sin duda se sentía más cercano al él.

Mucho más cercano...


	11. chapter 11

POV Yokozawa

Tres días después...

Yokozawa se sentía muy bien ese día. Había hablado con Stranger varias veces, incluso a altas horas en la noche. Había aceptado el hecho de que Stranger no hablaba con él por una broma o por pena. Al parecer el hombre realmente tenía sentimientos por él.

Y eso lo asustaba como la mierda.

Stranger le había pedido en numerosas ocasiones verse en persona. Pero él aún no se sentía preparado. Tenía miedo de que si el hombre le veía, recordaría que es un hombre y no una dulce chica. El hombre no era ni siquiera gay por el amor de dios!

Otro tema era Kirishima. Después de su huida de la cafetería, el editor le había buscado constantemente para hablar con él. Y siempre volvía a huir de él. No quería verle. Había pensado cosas de él que debería haber pensado, y resulta que el hombre estaba casado. Que vergüenza! Además no podía entender por qué seguía intentando una conversación, cuando anteriormente apenas hablaban entre ellos dos.

Hablando del rey de Roma, Kirishima estaba pasando en ese momento cerca del departamento de ventas. Yokozawa rápidamente se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió al área de fumadores. Esperaba que el pelicastaño no le hubiese visto, y lograra escaparse sin problemas.

Llegando al área de fumadores, Yokozawa se paró en seco.

Takano Masamune.

Estaba solo dentro, fumando un cigarro. A Yokozawa le comenzaron a sudar las manos, y su garganta parecía el desierto de Sahara. No sabía si estaba preparado para hablar con él. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando recordó a Stranger en una conversación que habían tenido hace unos días.

\- No has hablado con él? - preguntó Stranger.

\- No, aún no. Pero le veo en la oficina con su pareja.

\- Y eso no te molesta?

\- Puede que duela, pero no, no me molesta. Le veo feliz, y eso es algo que no veía en mucho tiempo. Él le hace feliz, no yo. Yo no le podía hacer feliz.

\- Sin embargo, tienes que cerrar esto con él.

\- Cerrar?

\- Sí, cerrar. Necesitas un cierre a esa relación, para que puedas seguir y enamorarte de nuevo. Necesitas hablar con él.

\- No sé si estoy preparado. Puedo romperme enfrente de él.

\- No lo harás. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas Wild. Recuerda que eres mi chico salvaje...

Esa conversación aún le hacía sonreir. Stranger tenía razón. No podía seguir evitando esto. Tenía que hablar con Masamune. Tenía que cerrar este episodio de su vida. Tal vez así podía seguir con su vida.

Y conocer a Stranger.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Yokozawa entró al área de fumadores.

Masamune levantó su cabeza en reconocimiento y luego volvió a mirar al piso.

Yokozawa tomó un cigarro de su paquete y lo encendió, colocándose a un lado del cenicero.

\- Hey

\- Hey - respondió Masamune.

\- Cómo has estado?

\- Hasta ahora bien. Y tú?

\- Como la mierda, pero así son las cosas.

El corazón de Yokozawa palpitaba tan fuerte, que pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho.

\- Siento oir eso.

\- Si...

\- Cómo está Sorata? Está bien?

\- Si. Ya sabes cómo es... es un gato viejo y perezoso.

\- Me alegra saberlo.

\- Le quieres de vuelta? - el oso contuvo el aliento.

\- No. De todas formas está más encariñado contigo que conmigo.

\- Ok - hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar - Eres feliz con él?

\- Sí, lo soy. Pero no quiero que pienses que no te aprecio de ninguna forma.

\- Si, lo sé. Pero yo no podría curarte de la manera en la que él lo hizo.

\- No. Creo que no. Aún podemos ser amigos si quieres.

Yokozawa lo pensó un momento. Luego decidió que era demasiado para él ahora mismo.

\- Tal vez cuando pase el tiempo... pero ahora mismo no puedo.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Bueno... espero que seas feliz con él, Masamune. Si alguien lo merece eres tú.

\- Y tú qué?

\- Yo qué cosa?

\- No te lo mereces?

El pelinegro medio sonrió tristemente.

\- Tal vez. Algún día.

\- Yokozawa...

\- Adiós Masamune. Nos vemos por ahí.

Rápidamente, Yokozawa salió de ahí. Lo había logrado. Había logrado cerrar esa historia sin romperse delante de Masamune. Pero aún así dolía. Dios! Cómo dolía!

Entumecido se fue a su oficina y se sentó en la mesa. Miró los papeles que tenía enfrente. Luego miró la hora. Las 6 de la tarde. Podía irse a su casa.

Recogiendo sus cosas se dirigió a la salida. El viaje a su apartamento fue algo así como un borrón. No recuperó el sentido hasta que llegó a la puerta de su casa. Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró.

\- Nya~~

\- Hey... Qué tal tu día Sorata? El mío fue una mierda. Hablé con tu dueño. Y por lo visto no creo que vuelva a venir a verte - dijo tristemente.

Entrando a la casa, sirvió un cuenco con comida para Sorata y lo puso en el suelo de la cocina. Luego se sentó en el sofá con una cerveza.

Se sentía emocionalmente cansado. Y solo. Muy solo. Quería dormir. Quería compañía. Quería que alguien lo confortara. Quería a Stranger.

Tomando su celular, marcó el número que conocía de memoria. En dos timbre sonó la voz baja de Stranger.

\- Hola?

\- Stranger... - no aguantó más y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. La tensión y el alcohol no hacían buenos compañeros.

\- Wild? Qué pasa?

\- Hablé hoy con él.

\- Con Masamune?

\- Sí. Le dije que quería que fuera feliz. Que se lo merecía.

\- Y tú?

\- Yo quiero verte y que estés aquí conmigo - al fin lo había dicho.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Stranger contestara.

\- Dónde estás?


	12. chapter 12

POV Kirishima

\- Dónde estás?- dijo Kirishima con incertidumbre.

Había sido un día un poco de locos. Había ido a la oficina muy tranquilo, sabiendo que por fin había vuelto a tener unas buenas conversaciones con Wild. Solo necesitaba hablar con Yokozawa para terminar su día.

Había llegado a la oficina y...

Kirishima pensaba que había visto a Yokozawa ir en la dirección del área de fumadores. Hacía días que lo evitaba como la peste y quería saber por qué. No es que fueran a ser amigos del alma, pero quería saber al menos qué había hecho, o dicho, que hiciera que él huyera como alma en pena cada vez que le veía.

Llegando al área escuchó dos voces hablando calmadamente.

\- Cómo está Sorata? Está bien?

Si Kirishima estaba en lo correcto, esa era la voz de Takano Masamune.

\- Si. Ya sabes cómo es... es un gato viejo y perezoso - escuchó a Yokozawa decir.

Anonadado, Kirishima recordó una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvo con Wild, donde le contaba que vivía en un apartamento con un gato llamado Sorata.

Sabes como son esos animales - le había escrito - Sorata no es más que un gato perezoso y viejo, pero es mi compañero.

Asomándose por la esquina, vio a el mismo Yokozawa Takafumi hablando con Takano Masamune mientras fumaban cerca de un cenicero público.

En ese momento, Kirishima comenzó a unir las piezas.

-Wild lloraba por un imbécil llamado Masamune.

-Yokozawa conocía a Takano Masamune.

-Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Wild trabajaba en Marukawa.

-Yokozawa trabaja en Marukawa.

-Wild tenía un gato llamado Sorata, que resulta que era el mismo nombre del gato de Yokozawa.

Conclusión: Wild = Yokozawa.

OMG!!! Yokozawa Takafumi era su Wild!!! Se había enamorado perdidamente de Yokozawa el oso del departamento de ventas de Marukawa. El mismo que no podía verle ni en pintura en estos momentos.

Luego de semejante shock, Kirishima había salido de ahí como alma que lleva al diablo y se había encerrado en su oficina a pensar.

Yokozawa era un hombre complicado. Todos lo sabían. Sin embargo, le había llamado suficientemente la atención como para tratar de entablar una relación con él. Le respetaba. Le admiraba. Solo que él, por alguna razón, no quería saber nada del pelicastaño. Cosa que le había irritado mucho.

Wild era una persona más abierta. Tal vez el hablar por teléfono había ayudado a que perdiera las inhibiciones. Aún así, había tenido sus momentos tsunderes con él.

Pero todo esto daba una incógnita a resolver: decirle o no decirle a Yokozawa quién era?

Por alguna razón, Kirishima sospechaba que no le caía muy bien al oso. No sabía por qué, pero era algo a tener en cuenta. Además de que, siendo Wild, había caído en pánico solo porque se le había declarado. Fue un trabajo arduo el hacer que volvieran a hablar. E incluso después, no había confiado en sus sentimientos, catalogándolos como una broma. Si no procedía con cuidado, todo esto le podía explotar en la cara.

Decidiendo que de momento no le iba a decir nada, Kirishima salió del trabajo en dirección a su casa. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que Hiyo no estaba. Pensó un momento antes de recordar, que la noche anterior le había comentado que dormiría en casa de su amiga.

Tendría que buscarse la vida con la comida.

Estaba en la cocina, buscando una cerveza cuando el celular le sonó.

Mirando la pantalla, para ver quien era, contestó.

\- Hola?

\- Stranger... - sintió como la voz le temblaba. Estaba llorando.

\- Wild? Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Hablé hoy con él.

\- Con Masamune?

\- Sí. Le dije que quería que fuera feliz. Que se lo merecía.

\- Y tú? - él también merecía ser feliz.

\- Yo quiero verte y que estés aquí conmigo.

Kirishima lo pensó. Había decidido no dejar saber a Yokozawa su identidad por ahora, al menos hasta que lograra eliminar la animosidad que tenía hacia su persona. Pero no le podía dejar solo en esas condiciones, cuando al fin él había dado el paso. Sería un imbécil si no le consolara.

Y aquí llegamos al principio.

\- Estoy en mi apartamento - respondió inseguro Yokozawa.

\- Dame la dirección, que voy a ir a verte.

\- Estás seguro?

\- Con una condición.

\- Cuál? - respondió sospechoso.

\- Tienes que tener las luces apagadas cuando yo llegue.

\- Por qué? No quieres que te vea? Si eras tú el que quería que nos encontráramos!

\- Escúchame Wild. Quiero verte. Pero no quiero empujarte a tomar una decisión así cuando estás emocionalmente herido. Tú aún no estabas preparado para este encuentro. Así es mejor para los dos. Solo quiero que cuando nos conozcamos, no tengas dudas en tu corazón.

Yokozawa calló por un tiempo.

Aguantando la respiración, Kirishima esperó el veredicto.

\- Ok - dijo en voz baja - Voy a dejar la puerta abierta y las luces apagadas.

\- Bien dime tu dirección e iré allá.

Luego de tomar la dirección del apartamento del oso, un nervioso Kirishima se dirigió hacia allí.

Al llegar al apartamento indicado, el pelicastaño trató de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado tan nervioso por un encuentro. Le hacía sentir joven nuevamente.

Tocando la puerta, llamó al hombre.

\- Wild?

\- Aquí estoy.

Casi no escuchaba su voz. Al entrar se encontró un apartamento sumido en completa oscuridad. Tal como lo había pedido. Caminando con paciencia, logró llegar hasta el sofá, donde vio una mancha oscura sentada.

\- Wild, estás bien?

Tanteando, encontró su mano reposando en su muslo. Tomó su fría mano entre las suyas, y la llevó a su mejilla.

Wild no había dicho nada desde que entró, ni se había movido. Luego dijo muy suavemente:

\- Quiero ser feliz también Stranger. Creo que me lo merezco también. No es así?

A Kirishima se le partía el corazón, al ver a tan orgulloso hombre, destrozado por un amor roto. Quería a su chico salvaje de vuelta. Quería que peleara. No que se deprimiera de esa manera.

Tal vez si hacía algo, lograría avivar la llama que sabía que vivía en Yokozawa.

Esperando lo peor, Kirishima buscó su cara. Acercándose a él, posó sus labios suavemente en los del oso...


	13. chapter 13

POV Yokozawa

Esto era un error.

Lo había sabido desde el momento en el que lo había llamado.

Pero no había podido evitarlo. La soledad era demasiada para que su alma y corazón pudieran aguantarla. Le había necesitado. Más que nunca a su lado.

Pero por alguna razón, Stranger le había pedido no encontrarse aún. Y no sabía por qué. Él siempre había presionado para que se encontraran, y cuando finalmente se había decidido, le había pedido más tiempo.

Esto había hecho que su inseguridad aumentara. Había pensado que a lo mejor se había demorado demasiado y él se había cansado de esperarlo. Sin embargo, le había dicho que apagara las luces del apartamento, que estaba en camino.

Y ahora, sintiendo sus labios contra los suyos, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez era todo un gran error.

Evitando presionar demasiado, los labios de Stranger comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos. Había cierta inseguridad en sus acciones, como esperando su reacción. Yokozawa se encontraba demasiado en shock como para encontrar una razón para detener el acercamiento del hombre.

Sintiendo que el pelinegro no le iba a moler a palos por su descaro, Stranger lamió los labios de Yokozawa con su lengua, pidiendo que abriera su boca. Dejando la mano que tenía entre las suyas, colocó una en su nuca y la otra en uno de sus muslos. Como si estuviera evitando que él escapara.

El beso fue aumentando los niveles de pasión mientras Stranger saqueaba su boca de manera experta. Yokozawa sabía que debía pararlo. Pero no podía encontrar las fuerzas que necesitaba para hacerlo. Se sentía demasiado bien. Se sentía deseado. Querido.

Aceptado.

Y quería ese sentimiento con voracidad. Luego de haber sido rechazado de manera tan absoluta por el amor de su vida, Yokozawa necesitaba ese sentimiento.

Abriendo su boca, Yokozawa dejo entrar a Stranger. Y el hombre rápidamente tomó lo que el pelinegro le ofreció. La mano que mantenía en su nuca se movió hacia su pelo, tomándolo en un fuerte agarre, casi bordeando el dolor. A pesar de la obvia pasión que sentía venir de Stranger, su toque era impresionantemente gentil.

En un repentino movimiento, el hombre se colocó encima de él, separando sus muslos para colocarse entre ellos. El oso, en un momento de claridad mental, pensó que tal vez no debería dejar que este hombre le viera en tal estado de sumisión. Después de todo, Yokozawa también tenía su orgullo como hombre.

Después de todo, Yokozawa era Yokozawa.

Moviendo sus manos, las cuales reposaban sin vida a cada lado de su cuerpo, trató de empujar el pecho de Stranger.

Separándose del beso, aunque no logró mucho espacio entre sus bocas, el pelinegro logró decir:

\- Creo que esto va muy rápido...

\- Solo déjate llevar por una vez Wild. No lo sobrepienses - interrumpió Stranger - Querías mi consuelo. Te lo estoy otorgando. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras. Solo quiero darte cariño por un rato, hasta que creas que en serio te quiero y no vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos por ti nunca jamás.

\- Pero... Mhg!

Sin darle tiempo a decir más nada, Stranger volvió a tomar la boca del reticente oso. Solo que esta vez, no solo le besaba. Sus manos comenzaron a quitar la corbata y a desabotonar la camisa de Yokozawa. Por cada botón que quitaba, el pelinegro se tensaba, hasta que el movimiento de la lengua de Stranger en su boca le distraía.

Una pasada de la lengua del hombre en específico hizo gemir a Yokozawa descaradamente. Ambos hombres se paralizaron

\- Me gusta ese sonido - dijo Stranger con una sonrisa en la voz - gime más para mi.

\- Por qué no te vas a la mierda, pedazo de...!

\- Eh! Esa no es manera de hablar con un amigo, pronto a ser tu pareja, no es cierto? Además me encanta tu fuego cuando me muestras ese carácter.

Yokozawa pensaba que el hombre definitivamente estaba loco. A quién le iba a gustar su mala actitud?

Tal vez sea masoquista... - pensó el oso.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Stranger tomó uno de sus pezones, libre de toda ropa. Yokozawa tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que el mismo sonido se escapara de sus labios. La lengua del hombre rodeaba su sensible pezón de manera experta. Y luego comenzó a chupar.

\- Mgh!

\- Déjate ir...

\- Vete... a... la... mierda!

\- Si aún puedes decir algo como eso, entonces estoy haciendo algo mal.

Bajando la boca hacia el abdomen de Yokozawa, Stranger comenzó a dejar besos por toda su parte inferior hasta llegar a los pantalones. Con firmeza desabotonó la prenda, liberándola de sus piernas.

\- Qué haces...?

\- Shhh...

Liberándolo también de la ropa interior, Stranger dejo a Yokozawa completamente desnudo. Yokozawa reaccionó. Estaba desnudo, delante de Stranger, en el sofá de su apartamento!

\- Stran...Mgh!

Stranger no le dejo hablar. Inmediatamente que oyó su voz, colocó dos dedos en su boca.

\- Chupa - le ordenó.

Yokozawa no podía hablar, pero si pudiera mandaría a tomar por culo. A pesar de su vergüenza, estaba más duro que nunca. Al no acatar la orden dada, Stranger decidió tomar otra vía.

Tomando su dureza en la mano, comenzó un movimiento ascendente desde la punta hasta la base.

\- Ah! - gritó detrás de los dedos del hombre, aún en su boca.

\- Eso te gusta, no es cierto? - dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Gue guieres gecir? - logró articular Yokozawa.

\- Aún puedes pensar en lo suficiente como para hablar? Déjame remediar eso...

Terminando de hablar, Yokozawa sintió una gran humedad invadir su dureza. Mirando hacia abajo, intentó en vano ver al hombre. Sin embargo en la total oscuridad de su apartamento, no veía nada. Solo una sombre subiendo y bajando en su ingle.

Automáticamente, su boca comenzó a chupar los dedos que tenía en ella. Oyó un gruñido salir de Stranger y aumentó la succión a su miembro. Yokozawa tenía la mente en blanco. No sabía más nada. Solo que necesitaba venirse.

\- Ah! AH!!!!

Sintió como se corría en la garganta del hombre. Stranger le siguió chpando hasta que su orgasmo terminó. Yokozawa se sentía absolutamente sin energía.

Lo último que sintió fue la retirada de los dedos del hombre de su boca y un beso en la frente antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamara...

Holis mis chicas y chicos!

Ya sé que me demoré mucho en sacar este capítulo, pero era el 1er lemon (o algo así) que escribía y no quería que quedara mal.

Que tal quedó?

Por favor comenten y critiquen para saber que mejorar para la próxima vez que nuestros chicos jueguen

Vota si te gusta esta historia... y sino también

Chaito

@muguiwara95


	14. chapter 14

POV Kirishima

Había hecho un movimiento muy cobarde.

Después de toda la conmoción de la noche anterior con Yokozawa, Kirishima había limpiado su corrida, le había vuelto a vestir, le había llevado a la cama...

Y había salido de ahí como alma que lleva al diablo.

Y se avergonzaba por eso.

Aún se encontraba en estado de shock por los recientes acontecimientos. No podía creer que había tocado y hecho venir a Yokozawa Takafumi, el oso gruñón del departamento de ventas. Era como si se encontrara en un mundo paralelo. Nunca, ni en sus más salvajes sueños, habría pensado que algo así pudiese suceder en su vida.

Pero las cosas cambian. Tampoco habría nunca pensado que alguien con tal mal carácter, pudiera esconder en el fondo a una persona tan insegura, que ama y llora como todos los demás. Que sufre por un rechazo y lucha cuando siente la necesidad de hacerlo. Esa ambigüedad en la personalidad del pelinegro, era lo que había hecho que cayera irrevocable y profundamente enamorado de él.

Y le había dejado solo.

No había ido al apartamento con intención de que nada de eso ocurriera. Había ido solo a consolar su corazón roto.

Bueno... Dicho así tal vez si había ido con esa intención.

No había soportado verlo de esa manera, menospreciándose, con todas sus inseguridades expuestas en su rostro y en la forma en la que hablaba. Le habían dado ganas de darle un puñetazo a Takano por hacerle eso al inocente oso. Y Kirishima no se consideraba una persona de carácter violento.

Kirishima liberó un suspiro de frustración.

Aún no sabía cómo acercarse al oso siendo Kirishima Zen y no Stranger. En el trabajo huía de él por alguna razón. No sabía qué había hecho para que el hombre le rehuyera de esa manera.

A lo mejor el café que le había llevado ese día no había sido de su gusto.

Vaya estupidez - se recriminó Kirishima.

Definitivamente no había sido eso.

Tal vez debería escribirle. Sí, tal vez eso era una buena idea. Eso... Si Yokozawa quería contestarle. Si fuera él no contestaría. Había sido un idiota al dejarlo así solo en tal estado de vulnerabilidad. Pero aún tenía dudas acerca de si debería decirle quien es. Al parecer, el pelinegro no tenía una muy buena opinión en lo que a él se refería. Cosa que necesitaba cambiar a todo costo antes de decirle quién era.

\- Kirishima-san?

El pelicastaño salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a sus subordinado. Había estado en su oficina pensando desde que había llegado al trabajo esa mañana.

\- Sí, dígame Tatsu-kun.

\- Recibió el plan de impresión de este mes del departamento de ventas? Están un poco atrasados con el plan - dijo el hombre con preocupación.

Kirishima pensó acerca de eso. Era muy raro que el departamento de ventas se atrasara con un plan. Desde que Yokozawa había tomado la dirección, había hecho el trabajo correspondido de manera eficiente. Esto era una primera vez.

\- Gracias por decírmelo Tetsu-kun. Yo trataré con eso con el departamento de ventas.

Haciendo una ligera reverencia, Kirishima vio partir a su subordinado.

Tal vez debería mandar el mensaje en ese momento. Sacando su celular del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, abrió la aplicación de los mensajes.

Asunto: Estás bien?

No he escuchado de ti en toda la mañana.

Kirishima contuvo el aliento esperando una respuesta. A ver que después de 15 minutos no le habían respondido, trató de llamarlo.

Piiiii... Piiiii... Piiiiii...

A contactado con el buzón de voz de Yokozawa Takafumi, por favo...

Kirishima no dejó que terminara la frase. O sea, que lo había mandado al buzón de voz. Él no era tonto. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

Yokozawa se negaba a hablar con él.

No podía culparlo. Tenía que estar furioso con él. Sin soltar la toalla, Kirishima lo volvió a intentar.

Asunto: Lo siento

Por favor, habla conmigo. Sé que lo que hice fue una estupidez. Pero sólo puedo decirte que tuve miedo. Aún no estoy seguro de que te quedes a mi lado si descubres quien soy. No puedo arriesgarme a perder esto. Es demasiado importante para mí. Solo... no me ignores. Llámame idiota como normalmente haces... Lo prefiero a que no me hables en absoluto.

Kirishima esperó después de poner su corazón al descubierto.

Vamos... Contesta... Por favor...

Al poco tiempo entró una respuesta.

Asunto: No te entiendo

Primero me pides prácticamente a diario que nos encontremos. Luego, cuando por fin decido que quiero verte, eres tú el que me dice que no. Luego te invito a mi apartamento (cosa que nunca hago) porque te necesito, y tú vienes y me haces... todas esas cosas para luego despertarme con el hecho de que me dejaste solo. Que tienes miedo? A mí es a quien le rompieron el corazón. Quien eres? Bin Laden? Porque esa es la única razón por la que no querría estar a tu lado. Ya estoy cansado Stranger. Lo que hiciste ayer me dolió demasiado. No puedo con esto. Déjame en paz un tiempo. Cuando me sienta listo volveré a contactarte.

No puede ser... Dios mío!! Qué he hecho?

Kirishima salió corriendo de su oficina con el corazón en la garganta. No podía creer que había acabado por destruir lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Que había alejado al hombre del cual se había enamorado.

Llegando al departamento de ventas, vio a Yokozawa salir rumbo hacia el elevador.

\- Yokowa...

\- Ah, buenos días Kirishima-san - le paró Henmi, el subordinado del oso.

\- Buenos días Henmi-kun, lo siento ahora no tengo tiempo para esto. Luego te veo - dijo el pelicastaño corriendo hacia el elevador, pero Yokozawa ya estaba bajando.

No lo voy a alcanzar a tiempo.

Kirishima corrió por las escaleras, esperando poder encontrar al oso en la salida del edificio.

Cuando llegó al piso bajo, vio a Yokozawa salir hacia la calle.

\- Yokozawa-kun! - gritó, esperando que lo escuchara.

Salió corriendo hacia la calle, donde le vio parado en una esquina, esperando para cruzar. Corriendo llegó a su lado.

\- Yokozawa-kun - dijo jadeando.

Tal vez debería hacer más ejercicios de cardio.

\- Kirishima-san? Qué hace aquí? No tengo tiempo ni ánimos para hablar ahora con usted.

\- No! Espera un momento. Déjame hablar contigo.

\- Ahora no puedo en serio, Kirishima-san - dijo bastante irritado.

\- Es que no lo entiendes. Tengo que decirte algo importante. Yo soy...

\- Déjeme en paz Kirishima-san. No puedo ahora - dijo casi con voz de llanto, mientras caminaba para cruzar la calle.

\- No! Espera! - dijo gritando - Cuidado!!!!

Kirishima saltó a la calle y agarró a Yokozawa de un brazo, empujándolo a la acera.

Lo último que vio el pelicastaño, fueron los focos de las luces de un carro...


	15. chapter 15

POV Yokozawa

Aún tenía su sangre en sus manos.

Cómo un día de mierda se había vuelto un día absolutamente desgraciado?

Había estado molesto y herido cuando al levantarse se había encontrado con las sábanas frías y solo. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Stranger, éste le había abandonado en la mañana.

Bueno, posiblemente no había ni llegado a la mañana. Lo más probable era que huyera en el mismo momento en el que Yokozawa se había dormido. Había hecho y dejado hacerse cosas que no pensaba volver a hacer. Había sentido cosas también. Cosas que no sentía hace años, desde que se había involucrado con Takano. Y a pesar de saber que no era una buena idea confiar en alguien que apenas si conoces, le había necesitado como al aire la noche anterior.

Y él había venido a su apartamento cuando le necesitó. Y luego de tomar lo que quería le había abandonado.

Se había dirigido al trabajo deprimido y un poco molesto consigo mismo. No entendía por qué le molestaba o dolía tanto la actitud de Stranger. A pesar de todo, el hombre no le había escrito. No le había llamado.

Por lo visto no quería saber de él.

Y eso era lo que más dolía. El hombre había tomado lo que quería y le había desechado como lo había desechado Takano. Todo volvía a suceder.

Yokozawa había llegado a Marukawa más triste que deprimido. Muy en el fondo había sabido que esto iba a pasar. Por eso no se había permitido sentir completamente lo que había tenido con Stranger.

Trabajó durante la mañana en piloto automático, sin dejarse pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba a punto de irse a almorzar cuando el sonido de notificaciones de su celular sonó.

K: Asunto: Estás bien?

No he escuchado de ti en toda la mañana.

Es en serio?!?! Eso es todo lo que va a decir?!

Yokozawa había ignorado el mesaje y había continuado su trabajo. A los 15 minutos su teléfono había sonado. Una llamada.

Era él.

Dejando que sonara un poco, el oso había enviado la llamada al buzón de voz. Tal vez así cogería la idea. No quería hablar con él. Casi inmediatamente, le había entrado un mensaje.

K: Asunto: Lo siento

Por favor, habla conmigo. Sé que lo que hice fue una estupidez. Pero sólo puedo decirte que tuve miedo. Aún no estoy seguro de que te quedes a mi lado si descubres quien soy. No puedo arriesgarme a perder esto. Es demasiado importante para mí. Solo... no me ignores. Llámame idiota como normalmente haces... Lo prefiero a que no me hables en absoluto.

Miedo? A qué se refería? Por qué iba yo a recharzarle? Y por eso tuvo que herirme de esa manera?

Confundido y aún herido, Yokozawa le había respondido con todo el dolor que tenía dentro desde esa mañana.

Y: Asunto: No te entiendo

Primero me pides prácticamente a diario que nos encontremos. Luego, cuando por fin decido que quiero verte, eres tú el que me dice que no. Luego te invito a mi apartamento (cosa que nunca hago) porque te necesito, y tú vienes y me haces... todas esas cosas para luego despertarme con el hecho de que me dejaste solo. Que tienes miedo? A mí es a quien le rompieron el corazón. Quien eres? Bin Laden? Porque esa es la única razón por la que no querría estar a tu lado. Ya estoy cansado Stranger. Lo que hiciste ayer me dolió demasiado. No puedo con esto. Déjame en paz un tiempo. Cuando me sienta listo volveré a contactarte.

Al terminar de escribir el mensaje había estado casi al borde de las lágrimas. Decidiendo que necesitaba un tiempo solo, Yokozawa había recogido sus cosas para dirigirse a su casa. Iba llegando al elevador cuando escuchó un grito.

\- Yokoza...

Al ver que el grito había sido interrumpido, Yokozawa se había girado para ver quién era el que lo llamaba. Pero al girarse vio a Kirishima hablando con Henmi de manera apurada. Le estaba mirando, pidiéndole con los ojos que le esperara.

Lo que me faltaba...

Sin hacerle caso a la súplica en los ojos del pelicastaño, el oso se había subido al elevador. Al llegar al primer piso, se había dirigido a la calle.

\- Yokozawa-kun! - había vuelto a escuchar.

Le había ignorado, ya que no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con el editor ese día. Había seguido caminando por la acera hasta llegar a un cruce. Allí Kirishima le había alcanzado. Habían discutido. Bueno más bien la conversación fue más él negándose a escucharle.

No había visto al carro.

Se había tirado a la calle para huir una vez más del hombre. Y no había visto el carro que le venía encima.

Kirishima había evitado que el carro le pasara por encima, a costa de su propia seguridad. Lo había visto todo en cámara lenta. Le había visto tirado en la calle, sin moverse. Y había tanta sangre...

Actualmente se encontraba en el hospital. Aún con la sangre de Kirishima en sus manos.

Le había tomado en brazos, esperando verlo consciente. Débilmente solo le había logrado decir una frase de forma coherente.

Lo siento mucho Yokozawa.

Yokozawa no entendía por qué el hombre se disculparía con él, cuando había sido su culpa que se encontrara en el hospital.

Sentado esperando alguna actualización, Yokozawa sintió como el asiento al lado suyo se movía.

\- Hola! - dijo una pequeña niña, de no más de 12 años.

\- Hey - dijo el oso sin ánimos.

\- Y tú por qué estas aquí?

\- Un amigo tuvo un accidente.

\- Por eso tus manos están rojas?

Yokozawa miró sus manos nuevamente.

\- Si. Él estaba muy mal.

\- Yo vine por mi papá. Por lo visto también tuvo un accidente.

\- Y no tienes miedo?

\- Claro que tengo miedo. Yo le quiero muchísimo. Él ha hecho muchas cosas por mí. Pero también sé que llorar no va a resolver nada. Debo mantenerme fuerte por él, y por la abuela.

Yokozawa se sintió un poco humillado. Él estaba aquí, casi teniendo un ataque de pánico, cuando una niña de 12 años estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser valiente por su papá.

\- Papá siempre ha sido un hombre aventurero. Le gusta vivir al límite y disfrutar de la vida.

\- Ah si?

\- Una de sus frases favoritas es: El saber que una canción tiene final es razón para no disfrutar la música...?

Dónde había escuchado eso?

No te puedo garantizar que estaremos juntos para toda la vida. Tú eres el que podría decidir no estar conmigo en un momento dado. Cómo sé que no me dejarás en el momento en el que Takano se acuerde de ti? Pero el saber que una canción tiene final es razón para no disfrutar la música...?

No podía ser!

\- Una frase muy bonita - dijo con la voz temblando.

\- Gracias. Onii-chan cuál es tu nombre?

\- Yo soy Yokozawa Takafumi. Y tú?

\- Yo? Mi nombre es Krishima Hiyori. Hiyo para mis amigos.


	16. chapter 16

POV Kirishima

Dios! Mátenme ya y líbrenme de mi sufrimiento!!

Qué había pasado? Le dolía todo. El cuerpo, la cabeza, el pecho... Hasta la piel le dolía!

Tratando de abrir sus ojos, Kirishima vislumbró la claridad de lo que parecía ser una ventana.

\- Ugh... - gimió adolorido.

Parecía que pequeños niños estaban haciendo un día de picnic en su cabeza. Por qué no podía recordar nada? Lo último que recordaba era...

Dejar a Yokozawa en su casa luego de que fue a "consolarlo". Sip, eso había sido un movimiento idiota.

\- Papá! Estás despierto? - preguntó una voz infantil.

Tratando por segunda vez de abrir los ojos, Kirishima esperó a acostumbrarse a la claridad.

\- La ventana... - murmuró aún adolorido.

\- Ah! Si, ya voy - dijo la misma voz de antes.

Esperó un minuto hasta que escuchó el distintivo sonido de una cortina corriéndose y luego, santa oscuridad.

Trató de nuevamente abrir sus ojos hasta que logró enfocar su mirada.

\- Hiyo, qué haces aquí? - preguntó confuso.

\- Papá!! - dijo la niña corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaba su padre acostado. Luego, le abrazó lo mejor que pudo sin hacerle mucho daño - No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera! Sniff sniff - dijo ella llorando.

\- Ohh... Hiyo, lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta que él despertó - dijo quien vio era su madre.

\- Mamá, también aquí?

\- Si, hijo estúpido. Qué estabas pensando, eh?! - dijo ella claramente molesta.

\- No lo sé - trató de hablar por encima de Hiyo quien no le soltaba aún - No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó.

\- Oh hijo... Tuviste un accidente en la calle, cerca de tu oficina. Aún no recuerdas?

Un accidente? Pero qué hacía él en la calle? Para algo tenía carro.

\- En la calle? - seguía perdido.

\- Sí, el conductor dijo que estabas discutiendo con un hombre y que de pronto el hombre trató de cruzar, y tú le empujaste para evitar que el carro chocara con él.

Todo volvió de golpe. Yokozawa negándose a hablar con él por su estupidez la noche anterior. Él tratando de contactarlo. El último mensaje que había recibido...

Ya estoy cansado Stranger. Lo que hiciste ayer me dolió demasiado. No puedo con esto. Déjame en paz un tiempo. Cuando me sienta listo volveré a contactarte.

Había tratado de buscarlo para hablar con él, solo para verlo irse hacia la calle. Se había negado a escucharlo. Sin importar lo que dijera. Había estado tan molesto que había tratado de cruzar la calle sin mirar.

\- Yokozawa-kun!! Qué le pasó a él? - preguntó Kirishima agitado.

\- Yokozawa nii-chan? - preguntó Hiyo desde su cuello donde aún le mantenía abrazado.

Hiyo conocía a Yokozawa?

\- Le conoces? - preguntó confuso.

\- Sí. Es el onii-chan que estaba aquí el día que te trajeron. Estaba sentado en la sala de espera triste. Miraba fijamente sus manos que estaban rojas. Me dijo que estaba aquí porque un amigo había tenido un accidente.

\- Él estaba aquí?

\- Hiyo, por qué no buscas al médico para que vea a tu padre ahora que está despierto?

\- Si abuela - dijo mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla sin afeitar de si padre y salía de la habitación.

Kirishima estaba impactado con el hecho de que Yokozawa esperara por noticias de él en la sala de espera. No había esperado eso después de la actitud que le había profesado los últimos días. Aunque también había sido él quien le había salvado de ser aplastado por un carro.

Tal vez si le importo...

Estando solo con su madre Kirishima le preguntó:

\- Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

\- Una semana desde que Yokozawa-san te trajo aquí luego del accidente. Después de que nos llamaron a nosotros, vinimos corriendo al hospital. Le encontramos aquí, como dijo Hiyo, apenado y sintiéndose culpable. Nos pidió disculpas reiteradas veces, a pesar de que le aseguramos que no fue culpa suya.

\- Claro que no fue culpa suya!

\- Ha venido todas las noches, sabes?

\- Eh? Quién? - dijo confuso.

\- Yokozawa-san! Quién más? Cada noche desde que te mudaron a la sala de recuperación, ha venido a cuidarte para que yo pudiera llevar a Hiyo a casa. Solo se iba cuando llegaba yo en la mañana.

\- A qué vendría él? Si no me puede ni ver.

\- No creo que ese sea el caso - dijo ella amablemente - Una persona que se preocupa y cuida de ti hasta ese punto, no puede ser que no le importes. Por cierto quién es él?

Kirishima no sabía que responder a esa pregunta. Era complicado explicar lo que significaba ese hombre para él. Aunque su familia conocía su bixesualidad, no era algo de lo que estuviera cómodo hablando con la familia.

\- Es mi compañero de trabajo. Estaba molesto conmigo, por eso fue que no notó el carro cuando trató de cruzar. Estaba discutiendo conmigo y trató de huir.

\- Y tú? Quién te crió para ser un superhéroe?

\- Mamá...

\- No sabes el susto que pasamos. No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

\- Vale mamá. Me cuidaré mejor - dijo Kirishima avergonzado por el miedo que hizo pasar a su familia.

Luego de su conversación con su madre, Hiyo entró a la habitación con el doctor.

\- Buenos días, Kirishima-san. Cómo se siente?

\- Como la mie...

\- Zen! - gritó su madre.

\- Lo siento - dijo luego de darse cuenta que Hiyo aún estaba en la habitación.

\- Es normal sentirse mal - dijo comprensivo el doctor - Fue atropellado por un auto. Dos de sus costillas se rompieron y perforaron su pulmón, provocando un colapso pulmonar. Si su amigo se hubiera demorado más en llamar a la ambulancia tal vez hubiera sido más difícil operarlo. Pero según las pruebas todo está bien. Solo necesita tomarlo con calma por un tiempo.

\- Cuándo podré trabajar de nuevo?

\- Dentro se tres semanas mínimo.

Bueno, por lo visto se encontraba en unas vacaciones forzosas.

Luego de que se fuera el doctor, y lograra convencer a su madre de que fuera a descansar, Kirishima pensó acerca de Yokozawa. Le gustaba pensar que le importaba al hombre y no era solo sentimientos de culpabilidad por el accidente. Y por lo visto se llevaba muy bien con su madre y Hiyo.

Hiyo.

K: Asunto: Meta

No es díficil si te lo propones. Yo lo sé porque me lo acabas de decir. Tal vez sea tan sencillo como decirle lo mismo a ellos. La familia es para mí lo más importante en este mundo. No sé que haría sin mi hija Hiyo.

Yokozawa sabía que Wild tenía una hija llamada Hiyo.

\- Hola - dijo una voz suavemente.

Alzando la mirada, luego de tal revelación, Kirishima se encontró cara a cara con el mismísimo Yokozawa Takafumi.


	17. chapter 17

POV Yokozawa

Había sido todo un shock para su sistema.

Kirishima Zen era el hombre que tanto apoyo y cariño le había dado. Su Stranger.

Aún no sabía como reaccionar. Tuvo que volver a su apartamento y pensar muy seriamente la situación. Hasta hacía solo unos días, Yokozawa pensaba que se estaba enamorando de un hombre al que no conocía en persona, sin embargo le había dado mucho más de lo que Takano nunca le dio. Luego, ese hombre hace algo que le hiere, y siendo su personalidad como era su respuesta había sido huir.

Luego Kirishima le había persiguido, haciendo que quedara envuelto en un accidente automovilístico, solo para enterarse que su compañero laboral era su tan apreciado amante misterioso.

Pero Yokozawa tenía entendido que Kirishima estaba casado. Si no lo estaba, por qué usar un anillo?

A pesar de su confusión, Yokozawa sabía que el actual estado de Kirishima era responsabilidad suya. Y que, por ende, debía ayudar a cuidar de él.

Había hablado mucho con la madre de Kirishima ysu hija en la semana. Habían aclarado muchas dudas con respecto al hombre. Como por ejemplo: que él era viudo, como le había dicho de Stranger, pero usaba el anillo para evitar propuestas por parte de las trabajadoras de la editorial. Eso lo entendía. Kirishima era un hombre guapo y amable. Era normal que algo así le pasara con frecuencia. También se había enterado que el hombre no había tenido una relación seria desde la muerte de Sakura, su esposa.

Había ido cada noche al hospital a cuidar de él. Pero no despertaba, y estaba entrando un poco en pánico. A pesar de que el doctor le había asegurado que estaba sanando bien, no podía evitar pensar que algo debía estar mal para que demorara tanto en despertarse. Había dormido muy poco en esos días, y las personas en la editorial le preguntaban constantemente si estaba bien.

No estaba bien. Solo estaría bien cuando Kirishima se despertara.

El viernes, Yokozawa iba hacia el hospital al caer la noche, como se había hecho costumbre, para sustituir a la madre de Kirishima en el cuidado de su hijo aún en recuperación. Llegando a la entrada se encontró con ella y Hiyo saliendo del hospital.

\- Yokozawa-niichan!!! - gritó emocionada la niña al verlo - Papá despertó!

Su corazón se tambaleó cuando las palabras de Hiyo penetraron en su cabeza.

\- Está despierto? - preguntó estupefacto.

\- Si, se despertó hoy en la mañana - dijo la madre de Kirishima.

\- Y cómo está?

\- Se está recuperando sin problemas. Tenía la memoria un poco confundida, pero ahora está más claro.

O sea, que él recordaba todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Incluyendo el hecho de que el accidente fue su culpa.

\- Ya se van? - preguntó Yokozawa en un mormuro.

\- Si. Mañana tengo escuela. Pero en la tarde vengo a ver a papá de nuevo - Hiyo respondió feliz.

\- Bueno, yo mejor me voy q casa...

\- Por qué no vas a verle? - preguntó la madre de Kirishima.

\- No creo que quiera verme en estos momentos. Todo este problema fue m...

\- Nada de esto fue culpa tuya Yokozawa-san - le interrumpió ella - Mi hijo es un adulto competente, que tomas sus propias decisiones sin importar la situación. Él fue el que saltó frente al carro para evitar que te hicieras daño. Y por eso estoy absolutamente orgullosa de él - tomó su mejilla con una mano - No lleves esa carga hijo. Ve y habla con él. Me preguntó por ti en cuanto se despertó.

Yokozawa estaba anonadado. Cómo podría la madre de Kirishima decirle algo así, cuando él era la razón por la que su hijo estaba en el hospital?

\- Es en serio? - preguntó tristemente.

\- Si. Anda ve - dijo ella señalando la entrada del edificio.

Ella y Hiyo comenzaron a caminar hacia el parqueo del hospital para buscar su carro.

\- Hasta luego, oni-chan!! - se despidió la niña.

Yokozawa solo sacó energías para saludarla miestras se iba.

Comenzó a caminar al hospital como un hombre que iba a su condena. No sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentarse al hombre. Pero necesitaba hablar con él. Después de todo, Kirishima le debía algunas respuestas. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Yokozawa paró para reunir coraje para entrar.

Vamos Takafumi, crece un par!

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la expresión pensativa de Kirishima.

\- Hola - dijo suavemente.

Kirishima alzó la cabeza, con una expresión de asombro en su cara. Yokozawa se quedó allí de pie, sin saber que decir. Si el pelicastaño no iba a decir algo, seguro como la mierda que él no iba a hablar.

\- Yokozawa-kun - dijo Kirishima como una plegaria.

El oso lentamente dirigió su mirada a su amado. Se veía bien para haber estado en un accidente automovilístico. Tenía moretones en su cara y era evidente que el estar sentado le provocaba dolor, pero por lo demás se veía bien.

\- Cómo te sientes? - dijo Yokozawa aún desde la puerta.

\- Como la mierda - respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar.

Minutos pasaron sin que los dos hombres dijeran nada. Solo un silencio incómodo rondaba la sala.

\- Por qué? - dijo finalmente el oso.

\- Por qué que cosa? - dijo Kirishima asombrado por la pregunta.

\- Por qué me pediste disculpas? En el accidente. Fue lo último que me dijiste.

Kirishima se quedó callado a la pregunta.

\- Puedes sentarte aquí? - dijo finalmente señalando la silla cerca de la cama de hospital.

Yokozawa se movió lentamente hasta sentarse en donde el pelicastaño le había pedido.

\- Tengo tamtas cosas que decirte, que no sé por dónde comenzar - dijo Kirishima abatido.

\- Qué tal por el principio?

\- Primero tengo que decirte algo importante. Luego te voy a responder cada una de las preguntas que tengas.

Yokozawa se sentía irritado. Por qué no le respondía y ya?

\- Bueno que es eso que tienes que decirme? - dijo de mal humor.

Kirishima tomó un tiempo, como dándose coraje para decirlo y luego dijo mirándole a los ojos:

\- Te amo.


	18. chapter 18

POV Kirishima

\- Te amo - dijo con todo el valor que quedaba en su sistema.

Kirishima podía ver la sorpresa escrita en toda la cara de Yokozawa. Seguramente no era lo que estaba esperando. Pero Kirishima necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho. Tal vez era demasiado tarde, pero aún tenía que tratar hacerlo entender.

\- Puede que no lo creas... pero por favor déjame explicarte todo... antes de que decidas irte.

Yokozawa no contestó. Solo continuó mirándolo en silencio.

\- Ok... - contestó Kirishima con inseguridad - El día que me llamaste, el día que me gritaste, me estaba sintiendo un poco deprimido. Me sentía solo. Muchas chicas me piden salir a diario. Pero ninguna me inspira absolutamente nada - dijo mientras liberaba un suspiro - Tus gritos en esa llamada me hicieron pensar, que había alguien mucho peor que yo. Alguien roto y herido. Alguien que tal vez necesitaba sentirse menos solo. Alguien como yo. Pensé que tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Por eso te escribí. Me emocionó mucho ver que me habías respondido - sonrió mientras continuaba - Pero no contaba con el hecho que me iba a sentir tan atraído hacia ti. Tu linda personalidad e inseguridad hicieron que cayera por ti.

Yokozawa se veía escéptico. Era obvio que no le creía.

\- Qué pasó esa noche entonces? - preguntó el oso con tono cansado.

\- Qué noche?

\- Tú sabes qué noche... por qué te fuiste?

Kirishima sabía que debía elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. Este era un tema delicado, ya que sabía con seguridad que había herido a Yokozawa malamente con sus estúpidas acciones.

\- Esa tarde - comenzó suavemente - descubrí quién eras. Puede que pienses que lo sabía desde el inicio pero no es cierto.

\- Sabías quién era? - preguntó el oso sorprendido.

\- Sí. Te escuché hablando con Takano Masamune en la zona de fumadores de tu departamento.

\- Por qué no me dijiste nada esa noche? Solo estabas jugando conmigo? - preguntó Yokozawa algo herido.

\- No! Claro que no - dijo Kirishima algo alterado - No te dije nada porque llevabas días evitándome, como Kirishima, por alguna razón.

Yokozawa le observó confuso por unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Evitándote...? Ah! - luego de decir esto la cara del oso se volvió completamente roja - Te evitaba porque...

\- Por qué? - finalmente dijo Kirishima luego de ver que el hombre no continuaba.

\- Penséqueestabascasado!!! - dijo rápidamente.

\- El qué?

\- Llevabas un anillo el día que comimos juntos...

\- Ah! - sorprendido Kirishima respondió - Solo lo uso para que las chicas me dejen en paz. Llevo años sin una relación.

\- Oh... - ahora el oso se veía molesto.

\- Esa noche me mató irme y dejarte Yokozawa... - dijo muy serio Kirishima - pero sabía que si me quedaba y descubrías que yo era Stranger, ibas a recluirte y yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad contigo de nuevo. Sé que te hice daño, lo sé, pero tenía miedo. Por eso te pedí disculpas en el accidente. Lo siento profundamente por lo que pasó. Si pudiera regresar lo haría diferente. Solo para no escuchar tu voz herida y molesta y saber que fui yo la razón.

Yokozawa solo le miraba fijamente, sin decir nada.

\- Sabes lo que sentí cuando me enviaste el último mensaje? - dijo el pelicastaño.

Aún lo recordaba.

Ya estoy cansado Stranger. Lo que hiciste ayer me dolió demasiado. No puedo con esto. Déjame en paz un tiempo. Cuando me sienta listo volveré a contactarte.

No quería volver a ver un mensaje así viniendo de él.

\- El miedo que me recorrió fue como ninguno que haya sentido previamente. Corrí tan desesperadamente por ti. Y tú solo no me dejabas hablar. Y luego ese carro que iba hacia ti...

Kirishima tomó aliento para calmarse. Era una imagen que le perseguiría de por vida.

\- Por favor no hagas eso de nuevo. Eso es todo. Cometí un error. Pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo Yokozawa. Y sé que lo que hice es irreversible para ti. Pero me gustaría una oportunidad si crees que lo merezco...

\- Kirishima-san - dijo Yokozawa abruptamente.

Kirishima esperó por el veredicto.

\- Cállate y dame un beso.

Completamente sorprendido Kirishima vio a Yokozawa atravesar el espacio que les separaba e inclinar su cabeza para, con fuerza, unir sus labios. Un beso casto, pero con mucha fiereza.

Después de unos segundos, Yokozawa se separó y se sentó al lado de Krishima en la cama de hospital.

\- Me perdonas? - preguntó inseguro el pelicastaño.

\- Si, te perdono.

\- Me amas también?

\- No te odio - dijo ruborizado el oso.

Bueno, eso era lo mejor que iba a obtener del tsundere oso.

\- Yo no te odio tampoco - dijo Kirishima mientras se inclinaba para abrazarlo - Gracias Yokozawa.

Este podía ser el día más feliz de su vida. Yokozwa le había perdonado y le amaba (bueno no le odiaba), lo que era una confesión de amor para el obstinado oso.

\- Harás de enfermera para mi? - preguntó Kirishima coquetamente.

\- Vete a la mierda!!!


	19. chapter 19

POV Yokozawa

Tres semanas después

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde el accidente y su inminente declaración de amor.

Kirishima había pasado dos semanas en el hospital recuperándose de las heridas causadas por el choque. Yokozawa se había mantenido haciendo de enfermera para el amor de su vida cada día después del trabajo. Muchos habían visto algo raro en el hecho que el oso obsesivamente trabajador, al tocar las cinco de la tarde, saliera corriendo de la editorial como alma que lleva al diablo. Pero, por supuesto, nadie se había atrevido a decirle nada.

Y Yokozawa estaba bien con eso.

No necesitaba a personas ajenas metiendo sus narices en sus asuntos.

La declaración de amor de Kirishima le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Había llegado a la habitación en donde el hombre se encontraba, para perdir explicaciones. Porque necesitaba esas explicaciones.

Las necesitaba para no sentir que, todo lo que había ocurrido las últimas semanas, había sido una absoluta mentira.

El tener a Kirishima diciéndole que le amaba, había aliviado muchas de sus preocupaciones. Pero aún había necesitado respuestas, por lo que se había mantenido en silencio.

Ver a un hombre tan confiado como lo era Kirishima, tropezar con sus palabaras para tratar de explicarle lo que había sucedido, había derretido cualquier enfado que podía haberle quedado. Y había hecho algo que aún hoy, Yokozawa no sabía como había reunido el valor de hacer.

Le había besado. Se había permitido ese contacto. Es más, lo había iniciado.

Y había sido gloria bendita. Finalmente.

Luego de que el pelicastaño saliera del hospital, le había llevado a su casa, a pesar de las protestas del oso de que era muy pronto para ir a casa de Kirishima. El hombre solo había descartado su preocupación, alegando que su hija le adoraba y su madre le consideraba parte de la familia.

Aún con estas afirmaciones, Yokozawa se sentía un poco cohibido de presentarse con él en su casa.

\- Todo va a estar bien - le había dicho el pelicastaño en el taxi, mientras dulcemente tomaba su mano.

\- Suelta mi mano, nos va a ver el taxista - había susurrado molesto el oso, mientras trataba de apartar su mano de la del otro hombre.

Krishima solo había apretado su agarre y le había dicho:

\- No nos está viendo. Relájate.

Yokozawa tenía serios problemas con el contacto físico afectivo. Se ponía muy nervioso cada vez que Kirishima le tocaba. Y lo hacía bastante a menudo.

Sin embargo no era algo que odiara.

Al llegar a su casa les había estado esperando Hiyo con su abuela. Tenían una enorme pancarta que decía: "Bienvenido a casa" con muchos colores y corazones. Era evidente que había sido la niña quien lo había confeccionado.

Yokozawa al ver esto se había agitado. Y como siempre que se sentía fuera de control, había tratado de huir.

\- Bueno... yo mejor me voy. Aún tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

Pero mientras había tratado de salir del apartamento, una mano en su brazo le había detenido.

\- No seas tonto. Quédate a celebrar con nosotros - había dicho, para su sorpresa, la madre de Kirishima.

\- Sí, onii-chan. Quédate con nosotros. Podemos jugar a algún juego después de la comida - Hiyo había gritado alegremente, mientras cogía su brazo para tratar de hacerle entrar en el apartamento.

Yokozawa no había sabido que decir. Así que solo se limitó a mirar a Kirishima.

\- Quédate Yokozawa - se había limitado a decir suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Luego de una pequeña pausa, Yokozawa finalmente había aceptado. Y esa noche había sido la mejor de toda su vida. Se sintió más a gusto con esa familia que con la suya misma. Al final de la noche, le había prometido a Hiyo que volvería, y Kirishima le había despedido en la puerta con un suave beso en los labios, fuera de los ojos de las personas, a lo que él había respondido con un golpe en el brazo del hombre. Kirishima solo había sonreído, y le había deseado buenas noches.

Eso había sido hace una semana.

Después de esa noche, Yokozawa había ido al apartamento a visitar a Hiyo y su padre varias veces. Y cada noche, cuando iba saliendo, Kirishima le despedía con un beso.

Los mensajes habían continuado durante toda la semana también. Incluso los nombres se habían quedado (idea de Yokozawa para evitar ser descubiertos) y ahora sonreía cada vez que veía el nombre de Stranger aparecer en su pantalla.

Yokozawa se encontraba en su oficina trabajando. Kirishima aún estaba en recuperación, por lo que no estaba llendo a la editorial. Perdido en sus pensamientos, el oso escuchó el sonido de la notificación de si teléfono.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

Stranger. Eso era lo que decía la pantalla. Rápidamente el oso abrió el mensaje.

K: Asunto: Omurice

Qué crees que comeremos hoy??

Yokozawa soltó un sonido irritado. Era normal en Krishima asumir que él iba a ir esa noche a su casa.

Y: Asunto: Arrogante

Quién dijo que voy a ir a comer hoy?

K: Asunto: Bueno...

Es lo que llevas haciendo toda la semana, no? Solo asumí que hoy también vendrías. No vas a venir?

Yokozawa creyó ver unas orejas de perrito en la cabeza de Kirishima mientras escribía ese mensaje.

Y: Asunto: No puedo

Tengo trabajo atrasado por culpa de alguien que no me deja trabajar en paz en mi casa por la tardes.

K: Asunto: Hmm...

Es una indirecta?

Y: Asunto: Nop

Es una directa bastante directa

K: Asunto: Bueno

Visto que necesitas tiempo para ti, te daré esta tarde para que trabajes. Love you

El corazón de Yokozawa dio un salto al ver las últimas palabras del mensaje. Aún no se acostumbraba a tal abierta expresión de cariño. Y el hecho de que no se lo hubiese dicho a Kirishima de vuelta era algo que pasaba por su mente diariamente.

Yokozawa dejó la oficina para dirigirse a su casa. Al llegar, tomó una cerveza de la nevera, y se sentó en el sofá con su laptop para trabajar. Sin embargo no se podía concentrar. Desde aquella noche con Kirishima, Yokozawa no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que hicieron en ese sofá.

Las cosas que se había dejado hacer...

El sonido del timbre de su apartamento apartó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Liberando un suspiro, el oso se levantó a abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarse ahí de pie al objeto de su obsesión.

\- Hola Yokozawa.


	20. chapter 20

POV Kirishima

\- Hola Yokozawa- dijo Kirishima mientras observaba la mirada de incredulidad del hombre.

Yokozawa solo le miró por unos minutos sin decir palabra.

\- No me invitas a pasar?- preguntó Kirishima pacientemente.

La voz del hombre logró sacar al oso del estado en el que se encontraba.

\- Si, claro- murmuró en shock. Obviamente no esperaba que el pelicastaño se apareciera en su apartamento a esas horas de la noche.

Yokozawa esperó de pie cerca de la puerta a que Kirishima se quitara los zapatos para entrar. Kirishima sabía que había impresionado al oso con su aparición. Pero también tenía claro una cosa: Yokozawa no iba a dar el primer paso. Así que recaía en los hombros del pelicastaño el iniciar el contacto.

\- Dónde está Hiyo? Es muy tarde para que esté sola - murmuró el oso aún algo confundido con la situación.

\- Hiyo está bien. Está en casa de mi madre. Va a quedarse con ella toda la noche.

\- Ah! Bueno... quieres tomar al... Mgh!

Yokozawa no pudo terminar la frase. Kirishima rápidamente empujó con un beso al pelinegro hacia la pared cercana a la puerta. Era evidente, por la postura tensa de Yokozawa, que quería terminar el asalto. Pero no contaba con el hecho de que Kirishima fuera más fuerte que él. Fue fácil para el pelicastaño doblegar a su voluntad al obstinado hombre. Con su lengua recorrió la dulce boca de Yokozawa, provocando que el hombre gimoteara sin control.

Después de unos minutos, Yokozawa logró separarse de Kirishima para respirar.

\- Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- preguntó irritado en cuanto se separó.

\- Obviamente estoy besando a mi nuevo novio - respondió calmadamente Kirishima.

\- Hmpf!!

Por la cara que tenía el oso en ese momento, era obvio que nadie se había referido a él de esa manera antes, y Kirishima no quería hacer otra cosa más que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todos supieran la verdad:

Que Yokozawa Takafumi finalmente le pertenecía.

\- Cuándo dije yo, tan claramente, que aceptaba ser tu novio? - dijo Yokozawa malhumorado.

\- Bueno, creo que eso estaba implícito cuando me dijiste en el hospital que me amabas.

\- Yo nunca dije nada parecido!! - exclamó el oso ruborizado.

\- Ah! Cierto - respondió con una sonrisa Kirishima - Me dijiste y cito: "que no me odiabas". Al final no es lo mismo? Una negación a una cosa, es la aceptación de otra.

\- No es cier... Mhg!

Kirishima se cansó de discutir con el obstinado oso. Tomando de nuevo su boca, comenzó a restregarse con el hombre. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que ni una brisa podría pasar entre ellos. Y a pesar de la postura tensa de Yokozawa, la dureza que sentía en su muslo le decía, que el hombre no estaba tan poco afectado con la situación como quería hacerle creer.

El pelinegro colocó sus manos en el pecho de Kirishima con el objetivo de empujarlo, pero anticipando el movimiento, el pelicastaño tomó sus brazos y los puso a cada lado de su cabeza en la pared. Por lo visto, había que restringir un poco al oso si Kirishima quería que esto pasara.

Separándose de su boca para tomar aire, Yokozawa murmuró:

\- Suéltame de una puta vez.

\- Nop - comentó Kirishima de forma alegre - Me gustas donde estás. Solo me gustaría más si estuvieras en la cama conmigo.

El asombro era obvio en la cara del oso. Aprovechando el momento de estupefacción, Kirishima tomó sus brazos y se dirigió con él al dormitorio. Llegando a la habitación, lanzó al pelinegro a la cama.

\- Cómo sabes dónde está mi dormitorio?

\- Es evidente Yokozawa-kun, que lo sé del día que vine aquí a consolar tu roto corazón - dijo el pelicastaño de forma dramática.

Mientras iba hablando con el hombre, Kirishima iba quitándose la ropa. Cuando estuvo vestido solamente con sus boxers, se acercó lentamente a Yokozawa en la cama, quien se había quedado quieto para verle desvestirse.

Al llegar a donde estaba se acercó suavemente a su oido y susurró:

\- Pervertido...

Yokozawa se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. En el momento en el que abrió la boca para decirle algo, Kirishima bajó su boca para besarlo nuevamente. Mientras profundizaba el beso, comenzó a quitarle la camisa. Uno por uno fue desabrochando los botones, hasta que logró dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Luego comenzó a desnudarlo de las prendas restantes. Al terminar su trabajo, dejó al oso solamente con sus calzoncillos, al igual que él.

\- No vas a luchar más? - preguntó Kirishima escéptico.

\- No. Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo de una vez!

\- Dios, eres tan romántico como el bostezo de un burro.

\- Bueno, disculpa si no puedes encontrar mi vena romántica. Soy así - dijo Yokozawa en un tono irritado.

\- Es cierto, así eres - dijo el pelicastaño cariñosamente - y así te amo.

Antes de que el oso pudiera responder, Kirishima comenzó a bajarle los calzoncillos. Al verse expuesto, Yokozawa tapó sus ojos con un brazo. Para darle un poco de comodidad al tímido oso, Kirishima lo giró en la cama para que estuviera en sus manos y rodillas.

\- Qué ha...

\- Shhh... No hables Yokozawa, solo siente.

Recogiendo sus descartados pantalones, Kirishima tomó un paquete de lubricante y un condón, y los dejó encima de la cama.

Volviéndose hacia Yokozawa quien se había quedado muy quieto en tal humillante posición, Kirishima le habló al oído.

\- Estás bien con esto Yokozawa?

\- Solo termina de una vez! - dijo en un tono duro, obviamente salido de la vergüenza.

\- Esta es tu primera vez?

\- No.

\- O sea, que te acostaste con Takano.

\- Sin comentarios.

No sabía por qué, pero la fea cabeza de los celos se asomó en Kirishima. Lo cual era raro porque él nunca había sido una persona celosa. Hasta Yokozawa.

Un poco irritado por el tema, Kirishima tomó la dureza del oso con una mano, y comenzó un movimiento ascendente hasta la punta para luego volver a bajar. Respondiendo a este movimiento Yokozawa comenzó a gemir.

Aprovechando que el hombre estaba distraído, Kirishima tomó dos dedos previamente lubricados, y los insertó con cuidado en la entrada de Yokozawa. Sintió al hombre tensarse.

\- Shhh... respira Yokozawa. No te tenses.

El hombre pareció escucharlo y se relajó un poco. Kirishima continuó la exploración con sus dedos, buscando esa glándula de nervios que sabía que harían a Yokozawa ver las estrellas. Cuando la encontró, sintió a Yokozawa tensarse nuevamente.

\- Mierda!! - gritó mientras arqueaba la espalda.

\- Te gusta aquí, no es cierto Yokozawa?

\- Vete... a... la... mierda...

Entre el movimiento en su pene, y los dedos en su entrada, Yokozawa estaba salvaje en la cama. Kirishima continuó la tortura por un rato, hasta estar seguro que la entrada del oso se había dilatado lo suficiente.

\- Respira hondo - le dijo antes colocar su dureza, enfundada en el condón, en la entrada de Yokozawa y comenzar a empujar.

Yokozawa gimió fuertemente, pero el sonido se lo tragó la almohada en la había enterrado la cara. Cuando Kirishima estuvo completamente asentado en Yokozawa, se inclinó hasta colocar su pecho en la espalada del hombre.

\- Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado de que hubiera dañado al pelinegro de alguna forma. Se inclinó al cuello del hombre para suavemente dejar caer un beso.

\- ...ete

\- Qué?

\- Que te muevas!

Al oir esto Kirishima dio rienda suelta a su pasión. Comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera del canal de Yokozawa casi salvajemente. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los gemidos incontrolables de Yokozawa y el sonido de choque de carnes entre ellos.

Kirishima se sentía a punto de correrse, pero tenía que asegurarse de que Yokozawa también se viniera. Tomándolo por los hombros, el pelicastaño sentó a Yokozawa en su regazo, logrando una penetración más profunda dentro del hombre.

\- Ah! - gimió Yokozawa antes de colocar su mano en su boca.

Sin detener su asalto, Kirishima aceleró sus penetraciones.

\- Córrete Yokozawa - susurró en su oído.

Al escuchar la voz de Kirishima, el oso explotó como fuegos artificiales corriéndose en todo su pecho, rápidamente seguido por la liberación del pelicastaño.

Respirando trabajosamente, Kirishima se extendió encima de Yokozawa para tomar algo de aliento.

Había sido, fácilmente, la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida. Pero ahora al final, Kirishima tenía miedo de que Yokozawa se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado entre ellos. O que se recluyera.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que Yokozawa dijera nada, y Kirishima solo pensaba lo peor.

\- Yokozawa, estás bien? - preguntó un poco temeroso.

\- Muévete de encima, pesas una tonelada!

Kirishima comenzó a reirse estrepitosamente. Sip, ese era el oso gruñón que conocía y amaba.


	21. epílogo

POV Yokozawa

Dos semanas después

Mucho había pasado en la vida del oso desde esa fatal noche.

Bueno... no tan fatal.

Aún no podía admitir a sí mismo que le había gustado lo que había pasado esa noche con Kirishima. Y era algo que solo admitiría sobre su cadáver.

Al pasar los días su relación fue creciendo exponencialmente. Al inicio, a pesar de las protestas de Kirishima, Yokozawa se negaba a pasar las noches en casa del pelicastaño. Lo hacía tanto por vergüenza como por respeto a su hija. No creía que fuera ético el que durmieran juntos en el mismo techo donde dormía Hiyo.

Pero el tiempo todo lo logra, y en pocos días Yokozawa estaba pasando las tardes e incluso las noches con los Kirishimas. Ambos se habían colado en el corazón del oso, y no tenían prospectos de salir de ahí.

Yokozawa tenía que, a veces, pellizcarse para convencerse de que todo era real. El amor de alguien como Kirishima era más de lo que él podía haber pedido. Por alguna absurda razón, el pelicastaño le amaba.

Los mensajes aún continuaban, pero solo para recordarse mutuamente lo que comenzó la relación. Por supuesto, a espaldas de la editorial y de Hiyo, Kirishima y Yokozawa se encontraban para estar juntos.

Una cosa que si se interponía entre ellos a menudo, era la imposibilidad del oso de decir "te amo". No era que el pelicastaño dudara del afecto de su pareja, era solo que necesitaba las palabras aunque fuera solo una vez. Yokozawa sabía que la situación era algo que molestaba a Kirishima, pero se le hacía imposible decir las palabras sin avergonzarse.

Una noche, luego de haber terminado de hacer el amor, los tortolitos estaban en la cama mirándose mutuamente. Yokozawa con irritación y Kirishima con cariño. Sabiendo lo que el pelicastaño necesitaba le dijo:

\- Solo lo voy a decir una vez, así que escúchame bien...

\- Mmm... que miedo - dijo Kirishima fingiendo miedo.

\- Cállate y escúchame!

\- Vale, dime.

\- Eres y siempre serás el mejor error que he cometido en mi vida.

Era obvio que Kirishima no se había esperado algo así por parte del tsundere oso. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el pelicastaño concluyó:

\- Tú también, mi chico salvaje, tú también.

FIN


	22. extra 1

POV Kirishima

Había definitivamente algo raro en él.

Y, por supuesto, cuando decía él hablaba de su pareja.

Yokozawa Takafumi.

Habían tenido el mejor tiempo de sus vidas juntos. Habían ido a citas juntos (arrastrando a un muy incómodo Yokozawa), pasado tardes junto a su hija Hiyo tanto cocinando como viendo alguna película y compartiendo historias mutuamente.

Su vida sexual también se había desarrollado fuertemente. Yokozawa era un amante genial, cuando lograba entrar en calor, y se satisfacían mutuamente sin ningún problema.

O eso había creído.

Últimamente, Kirishima encontraba a su novio un poco raro, más de lo normal. Estaba un poco distante y distraído. Por ejemplo, la otra noche luego de terminar de hacer el amor, Yokozawa se había ido al baño a limpiarse solo sin decirle ni una palabra. Esto no era algo raro en él,a menudo lo hacía por timidez, lo raro era lo que se había demorado en salir solo para decirle que se iba a su casa.

En el medio de la noche.

Kirishima no podía evitar preocuparse por esto. Qué le pasaba a su joven amante? Si le preguntara directamente, solo respondería que estaba bien y que no se preocupara.

Tal vez estaba aburrido de su vida en la cama? Pero tan pronto?

Las dudas asaltaban al pelicastaño y no lo dejaban dormir en paz.

Por lo que decidió que ambos, el oso y él, necesitaban un cambio para ponerle un poco de picante a las cosas.

POV Yokozawa

Qué se traía entre manos Kirishima?

Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza del oso un lunes en la tarde. Se encontraba en su oficina solo, con ese pensamiento fijo en su cabeza.

Hace días que le veía pensativo, y un poco deprimido. Y no encontraba la razón. Había pensado que tal vez, había sido por su reclusión la semana pasada cuando se había ido de la casa de Kirishima al terminar de limpiarse los restos de sus actos amorosos. No había sido capaz de mirarle a la cara. La vergüenza no le dejaba.

Solo de pensar en lo que había dicho...

Kirishima se encontraba a la espalda del oso, penetrándolo con fuerza.

\- Ah! - había gemido Yokozawa.

Kirishima se había reído ligeramente y le había dicho.

\- Di mi nombre Yokozawa.

Evidentemente, el pelinegro se había negado. Aún en la posición en la que se encontraba, tenía que mantener cierto orgullo.

\- Vamos... solo una vez - le había susurrado dulcemente.

El obstinado oso se había vuelto a negar.

El pelicastaño, había tomado fuertemente su dureza, evitando que Yokozawa encontrara el éxtasis.

\- Si no me lo dices... no te dejaré correrte.

\- Pero que hac... Ugh!

Era evidente que ambos hombres eran sumamente obstinados. Ninguno iba a ceder. Pero Yokozawa, tenía las de perder.

\- De... me... en...

\- Dilo más alto - demandó Kirishima.

\- Déjame correrme... Zen.

Dios! Solo de pensar en eso le hacía avergonzarse nuevamente.

Tal vez debería hablar con él...

Yokozawa se levantó para ir en la búsqueda de su pareja.

Al llegar a su destino, observó que Kirishima no se encontraba en su oficina. Continuando la búsqueda, bajó a las oficinas del segundo piso. Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, sintió que alguien le halaba hacia una oficina vacía.

\- Pero qué...!?

\- Shhhh

Yokozawa se encontraba pegado en una pared de la oficina, con el objeto de su obsesión delante de él.

\- Pero serás idiota! Qué crees que estás haciendo? - comentó un molesto oso.

\- Te estaba esperando - respondió críptico Kirishima.

\- A mi? Para qué?

Acto seguido, Kirishima se inclinó para besar a Yokozawa. El pelinegro, obviamente, se tensó por completo. No podía creer que Kirishima le estuviera besando en el trabajo, cuando recientemente le había dicho que se abstuviera del cariño en la oficina.

Yokozawa abrió la boca para protestar, lo que evidentemente fue un error, ya que le dio la oportunidad a Kirishima de meter su lengua para saborearlo. El oso soltó un fuerte gemido por la acción y empujó tan fuerte como pudo el pecho de Kirishima.

\- Estás loco?! Estamos en el trabajo! - le susurró fuertemente a Kirishima.

\- No te preocupes, por aquí no pasa nadie a estas horas.

\- Ese no es el pun... Mhmm!

Kirishima por lo visto no quería saber de protestas. Ahogando las palabras del oso, volvió a besarlo con pasión. Yokozawa sabía que si no paraba la situación en ese momento, no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde.

Pero en el momento en el que iba a volver a protestar, Kirishima frotó su dureza por encima del pantalón. Yokozawa tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien. Acto seguido, el pelicastaño le soltó el pantalón para poder tocar su piel directamente.

\- Ah!

Moviéndose de la pared, Kirishima posó el pecho de Yokozawa en la mesa de reuniones. Bajó el pantalón del hombre hasta las rodillas dejando su trasero al descubierto.

Yokozawa al verse en tal estado, por supuesto, protestó.

\- Déjame ir, pervertido de mierda!

\- Ah, ah, ah. Tú tan solo disfruta.

Tomando el lubricante que previamente había puesto en la mesa, Kirishima comenzó a preparar al oso para su encuentro.

\- Mgh!... Ah!

Luego que le dilató lo suficiente para no hacerle daño, Kirishima se enfundó un preservativo y comenzó a penetrar al oso lentamente.

\- Ah...

\- Shhh... respira hondo - le recomendó Kirishima.

Yokozawa se relajó lo más que pudo para facilitar la entrada del pelicastaño. Cuando finalmente Kirishima estuvo asentado, comenzó a pistonear al oso.

Embistiendo fuertemente en el canal de Yokozawa, Kirishima tapó la boca del pelinegro para evitar que se oyeran sus gemidos.

\- Shhh... nos van a oir.

Y de quién crees que es la culpa?!

Yokozawa sentía que su mente estaba a punto de ponerse en blanco. Casi podía sentir su caída. Kirishima tomó en ese momento los brazos del oso y se estiró hacia atrás, haciendo las penetraciones más profundas y provocando que Yokozawa se mordiera los labios, para evitar que se escapara el grito que habría liberado.

\- Ya casi... Takafumi...

Al escuchar su nombre, el oso se liberó como fuegos artificiales, seguido rápidamente por Kirishima.

Mientras estaba el pelicastaño respirando agitadamente encima de la espalda de Yokozawa, le dijo:

\- Qué te pareció?

\- Mmm? - no tenía energía para responder otra cosa.

\- Te gustó?

\- No sé a que vino.

\- Pensé en cambiar un poco las cosas.

\- Me gustaban las cosas como eran. Esto era innecesario.

\- Entonces no estás aburrido de nuestra vida sexual?

Anonadado, Yokozawa se giró lo mejor que pudo y miró a su novio.

\- Qué te hizo pensar eso?

\- Bueno, el otro día te fuiste en el medio de la noche...

\- Para ser alguien tan brillante... a veces eres muy tonto.

\- Estoy hablando en serio - respondió Kirishima.

\- Y yo también. No hay manera de que yo me aburra estando contigo.

Un sorprendido Kirishima respondió alegremente:

\- Entonces lo repetimos?

\- VETE A LA MIERDA!!


	23. extra 2

POV Kirishima

Un agobiado Kirishima observaba sospechosamente a su pareja mientras éste dormía.

Por qué, preguntan?

Viendo a su saciado novio, Kirishima se preguntaba (no por primera vez) que se sentiría lo que sentía Yokozawa cada vez que estaban juntos.

Hace unas horas...

 _Yokozawa clavaba sus dedos en la espalda sudorosa de Kirishima mientras gemía ruidosamente._

 _\- Ah! Mmm..._

 _\- Se siente bien? - preguntó el pelicastaño con genuina curiosidad._

 _\- No... me... preguntes... Ah! - dijo mientras Kirishima alcanzaba ese punto dentro de su pareja que le hacía perder sus inhibiciones._

 _Tomando fuertemente las caderas de Yokozawa, Kirishima pistoneó de manera profunda el canal del pelinegro, causando que se estremeciera violentamente. La acción provocó que Yokozawa colocara las manos en los glúteos de su novio, peligrosamente cercano al lugar donde se encontraba su entrada._

 _La acción provocó una reacción un poco extraña en el cuerpo de Kirishima. Nunca, en sus relaciones pasadas, había pensado en usar dicho orificio para experimentar placer. Ni nunca había estado tentado en hacerlo. Pero ver a Yokozawa perder el control debido al placer le hacía reflexionar acerca de la posición que había tomado con respecto a ese asunto._

 _Tal vez debería intentarlo._

 _Ahora... solo necesitaba encontrar una manera de hacérselo saber a su oso gruñón..._

Presente

Ver a Yokozawa satisfecho después de su acto amoroso le hacía pensar que tal vez sí debía intentarlo. Después de todo, su relación se basaba en la honestidad y la igualdad (en cierta manera), y tal vez no era justo con el cuerpo de su oso. Había noches que lo sobreutilizaba, y le daba un poco de pena ver a su novio pasarla mal al otro día por culpa del dolor.

A pesar de que Yokozawa se quejaba continuamente, nunca había tomado acción contra él por la situación.

 _Había Yokozawa tomado la iniciativa alguna vez?_

La verdad era que la idea de Yokozawa con alguien que no fuera él no le sentaba muy bien.

 _El oso gruñón del departamento de ventas es mío._

Pero no podía negar que era una probabilidad. Incluso cuando estuvo con Takano, aunque Yokozawa se oponía a confirmarle si ellos habían tenido una relación amorosa, su novio podría haber actuado como activo y extrañarlo ahora que estaba con él. Solo con el pelinegro, Kirishima podía actuar de esa manera, con esa inseguridad tan impropia de él.

Necesitaba organizar un plan de ataque...

POV Yokozawa

Había algo raro con su pareja...

Era muy evidente para él notar estas cosas.

Desde hacía una semana, Kirishima le provocaba continuamente sin ninguna razón. No para molestarlo, pero tal vez para obtener una reacción de él. Y cada vez que Yokozawa reaccionaba de una manera (que obviamente no era la que él estaba esperando), la decepción era evidente en su cara.

Le estaba volviendo loco el no saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su amante.

Lo otro era, que cada vez que se besaban, por alguna razón, Kirishima tomaba sus manos y las colocaba en sus nalgas. Eso era algo nuevo. No lo molestaba, pero se preguntaba el por qué de la acción. Luego, lo que más le molestaba.

Además de besos y caricias, no habían hecho más nada.

Las inseguridades del oso habían salido a flote últimamente. No sabía el por qué de las acciones del pelicastaño. Y le tenían cansado la verdad. Hoy iba a encontrar las razones detrás de las acciones de su pareja. De una manera... o de otra.

En frente del departamento de Kirishima, Yokozawa se disponía a entrar al edificio, cuando vio a Hiyo salir de él.

\- Yokozawa-niichan - dijo la niña contenta de verlo - Vienes a ver a papá? Está en el salón leyendo.

\- Si, vengo a verlo. Vas a ver a tu amiga?

\- Si, hoy su mamá nos va a llevar a una fiesta. Es el cumpleaños de una compañera del aula.

Eso era perfecto para Yokozawa, así podía tener algo de privacidad con Kirishima.

\- Bueno, que te diviertas mucho. Vienes a comer?

\- No. Me quedo a dormir en casa de Yuki-chan - contestó finalmente Hiyo.

\- Ok, nos vemos mañana.

\- Chau - se despidió la niña.

Bien. Había llegado el momento.

Llegando a la entrada del apartamento, Yokozawa utilizó la llave que Kirishima había insistido que tuviera para entrar.

\- Estoy en casa - murmuró suavemente.

Entrando al apartamento, Yokozawa localizó fácilmente a su pareja sentada en el sofá del salón con un libro en las manos. Era probable que fuera uno de los libros nuevos que había publicado su editorial y solo lo estuviera revisando. Yokozawa no podía negar el atractivo de Kirishima. Verlo con una expresión tan seria en su cara, hacía resurgir todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Ciertamente, era un hombre afortunado.

Y por esa razón no podía dejar que su pareja se comportara de esa manera. Si el editor tenía algún problema con él, Yokozawa necesitaba que se lo dijera de frente y rápido, porque no iba a dejar que Kirishima le dejara sin más.

Kirishima Zen le pertenecía a él, y solo a él. Y se lo iba a demostrar.

Soltando el abrigo y la maleta, Yokozawa se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado Kirishima y le tomó de la camisa, provocando que el pelicastaño se parara.

\- Yokozawa, que... - comenzó a decir Kirishima antes de que el pelinegro le besara.

La sorpresa de Kirishima era evidente en lo tensa que tenía su postura, pero eventualmente se relajó, dejando que Yokozawa le besara. El pelinegro le tomó por el pelo y le besó furiosamente. Introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su amante, Yokozawa empujó al pelicastaño hasta sentarlo en el sofá con él encima. Poniendo sus piernas al lado de las caderas de Kirishima, Yokozawa continuó besándolo hasta quitarle el aliento. Dirigió sus manos a la camisa de Kirishima para quitarle los botones uno a uno muy lentamente. Cuando la tuvo desabrochada Yokozawa se la quitó de un tirón. Al oso le encantaba ver y explorar el torso de su novio. Tan amplio y fuerte que le hacía sentir mariposas en su interior.

Tomando aire del beso, Kirishima se separó del oso para decirle en voz baja:

\- Quiero que me tomes Yokozawa...

El shock recorrió el cuerpo del pelinegro. Nunca había pensado que eso fuera algo posible en su relación. Kirishima era un hombre tan poderoso y seguro, que no se había imaginado que deseara algo así.

\- Estás seguro? - preguntó con cautela Yokozawa - Yo no necesito eso para...

\- No es solo para ti Yokozawa, aunque se muy bien que lo vas a disfrutar, es también para mí. Es algo que nunca he dado a nadie y quisiera compartir esta experiencia con alguien a quien amo.

La respuesta dejó sin aliento al oso.

 _Dios, y yo pensando cosas malas de él._

Nunca debió haber dudado de su amor. Era estúpido ahora que lo pensaba fríamente. Kirishima nunca habría hecho nada para hacerle daño. De ninguna manera.

\- Si es lo que quieres, con gusto lo haré - dijo Yokozawa finalmente.

\- Llevo pensando en eso desde hace un tiempo.

Yokozawa miró a los ojos de Kirishima sin saber que iba a ver. Solo reconoció amor y adoración en su mirada, y esto le dio el impulso que necesitaba.

Tomando la mano de Kirishima, Yokozawa los dirigió a la habitación.

\- Cómo quieres que sea? - preguntó Yokozawa algo inseguro.

\- De frente. Quiero verte.

Yokozawa se colocó encima de Kirishima y comenzó a besarlo. Dulcemente al inicio, apasionadamente al final. Entrelazando sus lenguas, Yokozawa comenzó a quitarle los pantalones a Kirishima y luego su ropa interior. Separándose del beso Kirishima le susurró:

\- Estás demasiado vestido.

Yokozawa se tomó un tiempo para terminar de desvestirse, para luego colocarse nuevamente encima de su pareja. Tomó una botella casi vacía de lubricante que Kirishima teníaen la mesita de noche, resultado de su juego amoroso diario. Exprimió el contenido en sus dedos y lo frotó un poco para calentarlo.

\- Dime si te duele - dijo Yokozawa.

Llevó los dedos a la entrada de Kirishima y con un dedo comenzó a explorar su entrada.

\- Ugh... - gimió Kirishima.

\- Te duele?

\- No - dijo el pelicastaño sin aliento - se siente bien.

Yokozawa le besó nuevamente mientras comenzaba a mover su dedo. Kirishima gimió fuertemente ante el moviento y movió sus caderas. Al notar que su entrada comenzaba a aflojar, Yokozawa introdujo un segundo dedo y los movió en forma de tijera.

\- Ah! - gimió el pelicastaño en su boca.

Mientras Yokozawa continuaba con el movimiento, con la otra mano comenzó a estimular los pezones de Kirishima. Lo había sentido personalmente y sabía que la combinación de estimulaciones se sentía muy bien.

Decidiendo que Kirishima estaba lo suficientemente relajado, Yokozawa se colocó un preservativo y puso más lubricante en su dureza. Cuando terminó, dirigió su pene a la entrada de Kirishima. Acercándose a su amante, colocó su boca en el oído de Kirishima.

\- Toma aire.

Al decir esto, Yokozawa comenzó a penetrar a Kirishima. El cuerpo del pelicastaño se tensó, haciendo que la penetración fuera un poco más difícil.

\- Shh... relájate.

Kirishima estaba respirando con fuerza para cuando Yokozawa logró entrar del todo. Tomándose un tiempo para que su pareja se acostumbrara a la sensación, Yokozawa volvió a besarlo. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Kirishima se relajaba lo suficiente, Yokozawa comenzó a moverse.

\- Ah! Ah!

Ocultando su cara en el cuello de Kirishima, Yokozawa continuó el movimiento. Cuando sintió que no podía aguantar más, tomó la dureza del pelicastaño y comenzó a masturbarlo.

\- Yokozawa... Ah! Ya casi...

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, estremeciéndose mientras de besaban.

Cuando bajó de la nube postorgástima, Yokozawa sintió que aún estaba encima de Kirishima y que éste le acariciaba el pelo muy dulcemente.

\- Yokozawa... - dijo Kirishima con una voz muy seria.

\- Umm... - murmuró el oso sin ganas de moverse.

\- Mis respetos...


End file.
